Growing Up Hollywood
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: This will eventually feature the reality show "The Two Corey's but it's not really about the show. It will feature an OC, Corey Haim and Corey Feldman. Elysa Connors is fourteen year old child actor. Her best friend is Corey Haim. As they become more famous they each struggle in the tumultuous world of Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1985. Elysa Connors (Like Elyse but with an A at the end) was fourteen years old. She had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had light white skin. She was originally from Chicago but her family moved to Los Angeles when she was seven. She'd been a child actor since the age of three. One of her best friends was a fellow child actor named Corey Haim. They were the same age just a month apart. They'd met when they were nine. They'd both been auditioning for a commercial. Elysa was on the set of "Silver Bullet" she was playing the small role of Tammy. She was in catering on her lunch break going over her lines.

"Rah!" Corey yelled sneaking up behind her.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and turned around. "You jerk." She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" "Leecie."

"Well you shouldn't have scared me Corey."

"What are you doing?"

"Going over my lines for our scene."

"Sucks that this is your last day of shooting." "I'm gonna miss hanging out with you."

"Me to."

"Want to rehearse real fast?"

"Sure."

After her day of shooting was over Elysa went back to the hotel. She was supposed to have a full-time chaperone but they rarely showed up. She pretty much just did whatever she wanted. She was sitting in her room watching MTV. There was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. It was Corey. They were staying in the same hotel.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in.

"I come baring gifts." He took a joint out of his jeans pocket. "I figured we could celebrate all your hard work."

"Cool."

They were smoking the joint passing it back and forth to each other.

"I got a call from my agent today." Corey said. "I got that part in "Lucas"

"Cool."

"It starts filming in Chicago in a few months."

"I love LA but I miss Chicago." "When you're there call me?" "I'll tell you some cool places to hang."

"Ok."

After a few hours Corey decided to leave.

"Give me a call the next time you're back home in LA." Elysa said. "We'll hang out."

"Alright."

"See you later."

"Bye."

 **There's the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 1986. Corey had just arrived on the set of Lucas with his mom Judy.

"Mom this is so cool." They went into his trailer.

"It's bigger then our first apartment." She said.

Corey went around meeting some of the cast and crew. Then filming began.

Later that in California night Elysa was at home in her room. The phone rang. Someone in the house picked it up. A few minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Elysa said. Her older sister Whitney came in.

"Corey's on the phone." She said.

"Thanks." Whitney left. Elysa picked up the phone and waited for the other line to hang up. "Hello?"

"What's up Leecie?" Corey said.

"Not much." "Today was your first day of shooting for "Lucas" right?"

"Yeah."

"How's that going?"

"It's great." "I'm hanging out in my trailer right now."

"Cool." "Is Judy there?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her I said hi."

"Elysa says hi mom." "She's says hi back."

"How's everybody in the cast?"

"They're cool." "Everybody's nice."

A week later Elysa was in Chicago. She had an audition and decided to stop by the set of "Lucas" on the way back to the hotel. When she got onto the set she spotted Judy.

"Hi Judy." She said.

"Hi." "Corey didn't tell me you were coming down."

"He doesn't know." "It's a surprise." "Where is he?"

"In his trailer." "It's that way." She said pointing.

Elysa went to Corey's trailer and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an audition in the area and I thought I'd stop by."

"I'm really busy going over my lines right now."

"Corey are you ok?" She said realizing he wasn't acting like himself.

"I'm fine."

"Ok." "I guess I should've called first." "Sorry." She left.

The next day Elysa had just gotten back to her hotel room from an audition call back. The phone in her hotel room started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Corey said.

"Hey Corey."

"Are you still in Chicago?"

"Yeah." "I got a call back."

"I should be done filming by seven tonight." "Wanna meet me at the set and go hang?"

"Sure."

Elysa met Corey on the set later that night. She knew the area well and took him to one of her favorite pizza places.

"Hey Al." She said to the man behind the counter.

"Is that you Elysa?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

"How's Marline?"

"Great."

"We'd like a large pizza." "Half and half." "Half pepperoni and half pepperoni, green peppers and mushrooms."

After they ate Elysa took Corey to her favorite park. They were sitting on a bench.

"Sorry about yesterday." Corey said. "I was in a weird mood."

"It's fine."

"In a couple weeks I'm reading for a part in a vampire movie."

"What's it called?"

"The Lost Boys."

"Do they need any girls?"

"I don't know."

"Are you reading for the part of a vampire?"

"No one of the main brothers."

"Sounds fun." "Maybe I'll call my agent about it."

"It work be cool to work together again."


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed. Corey had gotten the part in"The Lost Boys" and had made a new friend. It was someone who was going to be his co-star in"The Lost Boys" his name was Corey Feldman. They'd become really close over the last few months. They started shooting in a month. Elysa was at her house hanging out with a few of her friends.

"So when are you and Corey going to become a thing?" Her friend Rachel said.

"We're not." Elysa said.

"You don't think he's hot?" Her other friend Tina asked.

"Corey and I don't see each other that way."

"Sure you don't."

"We don't."

"That's why he calls you at home." "That's why he calls you at every hotel you stay at and where are you going tomorrow?"

"Corey's."

"I rest my case."

"He wants me to meet his new friend."

"What's his friend's name?"

"Corey Feldman."

"Wasn't he one of the guys from "The Goonies" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

The next afternoon Elysa was at Corey's. The doorbell rang. Corey answered it. It was Corey Feldman.

"Hey Feldog." Corey said. "Come on in." He went in. "Elysa, this is Corey Feldman."

"It's nice to meet you." Elysa said.

"It's nice to meet you to." Feldman said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you to."

They all went out to the pool. Feldman was in the pool. Elysa didn't have a bathing suit so she was sitting with her feet in the pool. Corey sat behind her.

"Corey, if you do what I think you're gonna do I'm kicking your ass." Elysa said.

"Who Leecie, me?" He said innocently.

"Yes you Corey."

"I'm not gonna do anything Elysa." "Except this." He grabbed her shoulders.

"Corey no." He laughed. "Corey don't!" She screamed. He pulled her into the pool. They came back up. Corey and Feldman were both laughing. "Oh you guys think that's funny huh?" She got out of the pool. Corey and Feldman gave each other five. "Hey you guys." They both looked at her. She had a Super Soaker and was getting both of them.

"Ok Leecie." "We surrender, we surrender." Corey said.

They went back inside. Corey gave Elysa some of his sister's clothes to wear while hers dried in the dryer. They were all sitting on the couch. Corey and Feldman were playing video games.

"Did I tell you I got asked to guest star on "Growing Pains" again?" Elysa asked looking at Corey.

"No." Corey said. "They must really like you." "This is the fifth time right?"

"Yeah."

"Five times?" Feldman said. "Sounds like they might make you a series regular."

"I doubt it." Elysa said.

"Yes I won."

"My turn."

"You can't beat me." He said smiling.

"Why, because I'm a girl?" "I'll kick your ass." "Tell him Corey."

"She's kicked my ass at this game many times." Corey said.

"That's cause you suck." Feldman said.

Elysa laughed. "That is true." She said.

After her clothes dried Elysa went home. Corey and Feldman were sitting around.

"What do you think of Elysa?"

"She's cool." "Really pretty to."

"Yeah."

"Does she know you like her?" He said grinning.

"I don't." "Not like that."

"Right." He said not believing him.

"I don't." "You could ask her out and I wouldn't care."

"No." "I won't make a play for my best friend's girl."

"She's not my girl.'


	4. Chapter 4

Elysa had been busy working on movies and various other projects over the last few months. She'd started seeing someone. She'd met him a movie set. His name was Eddie and they'd been seeing each other for a month. She still talked to Corey just about every day. He and Feldman had started shooting "The Lost Boys" in Santa Cruz, California. Elysa was heading to Santa Cruz tomorrow for a magazine shoot. She was going to be there for two days." She was planning on doing some partying with Cory and Feldman because they were all staying at the same hotel. Corey was in his room waiting for Feldman talking to Elysa on the phone.

"I'm just waiting on Corey to get back." Corey said.

"How was shooting today?"

"Fun." "You, me and Corey are going to the hottest club in town Friday night."

"Sounds awesome."

"It's gonna be." "Down for trying some new things while you're here?"

"For sure."

Feldman walked in. "Cool." "I gotta go." "Feldog's here."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up. "What the fuck took you so long man?" He looked at Feldman.

"Sorry, the dude was late." Feldman said. He sat down and pulled a bag of cocaine from his jacket pocket. "Trying to get a chick to come up here?"

"No that was Leecie." "I'm gonna have her pop her cocaine cherry while she's here."

"Sure you don't wanna pop anything else on her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Give it up, you know you want her."

"Why do you always say that?"

"It's true."

"Elysa is no different then you are to me?"

"Really?" "Then how come even when you have a girlfriend, if you're onset somewhere Elysa is always the first person you call?"

"Force of habit."

"More like force of wanting to screw her."

"Fuck off."

The next night Elysa and Corey were in his room hitting pot from a bong. They were waiting for Feldman to come back with food. Elysa took a hit from the bong blew the smoke out and handed it to Corey.

"Corey." She said.

"Yeah?" He said as he blew the smoke out from taking his hit.

"I need advice."

"What's up?"

"Eddie wants to have sex." "I'm afraid, I've never…

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah." "Are you?"

"No." "Do you want to with him?"

"I don't know." "I mean I like him but I don't think I'd ready." "I don't think I could sleep with a guy, unless I love him."

"Tell him you're not ready."

"Do you think he'll break up with me?"

"Well, if he does it's his loss."

"What would you do if you were dating someone and you wanted to have sex but they didn't?"

"If I loved her, be understanding and wait."

"Don't tell Corey about this please."

"I won't." "I promise."

The next night they were all at the club drinking dancing and having fun.

"Leecie come on." Corey said. She, Corey and Feldman all went to the bathroom. Cocaine was already lined up. "Done this before?" He asked looking at her.

"No." "What's it feel like?"

"It gives you one hell of a crush." He went over and did a line. "Woo, fuck." "Here." He said handing her the rolled up bill he just snorted with. She took it and went over to the lines.

She snorted a line. "Ahhhh!" "Damn." She yelled.

"That's a girl." Corey said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had passed. It was now 1987. Meanwhile the partying for Elysa, Corey and Feldman continued. Especially when they were all together. Elysa had been dating Eddie for three months. Corey had done a reading for a movie called "License To Drive" He was at home when the phone started to ring. Judy answered it. She went in the kitchen where Corey was.

"Corey it's your agent." Judy said.

Corey came back into the kitchen a few minutes later. "I got the "License To Drive" part." He said smiling. "Corey's playing the best friend." "They want me to come down tomorrow and meet the girl who's playing opposite me."

The next day Corey went to the studio. He still had no idea was playing opposite him. There was a knock at the door. Elysa walked in.

"Corey, this is Elysa Connors." The casting director said. "She'll be playing the role of Mercedes Lane." "Elysa, this is Corey Haim." "He'll be playing the role of Les Anderson."

"We know each other already." Corey said. "Don't we Leecie?" He said smiling at her.

"We've been best friends for six years." Elysa said.

"Well good, then you already have a chemistry."

After the meeting Corey and Elysa went to lunch.

"Corey's in the movie to." Corey said. "He's playing Dean." "You know what that means." He said grinning.

"Party time." She said smiling.

"Hell yeah." "Hey, what do you say after we eat we go get Corey, make some calls and have a celebration." "If you know what I mean." He winked at her.

"I do and I'm in."

A week later Elysa was at home. The phone started to ring. Elysa answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me." Corey said.

"Hi what's up?"

"The girl I was gonna take to "The Lost Boys" premiere tomorrow night is sick." "I don't want to go alone." "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

"You don't think Eddie will mind do you?"

"Not at all."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok."

The next night Elysa was putting the finishing touches on her make-up in the bathroom. The doorbell rang. Elysa's mom Roxanne answered the door. Corey was standing there in a tux.

"Hi Corey." She said.

"Hi Roxanne."

"You look so handsome."

"Thank you."

Elysa came down the stairs and to the front door.

"Hi Corey."

"Hi." "You look really nice."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They went out the waiting limo.

After the premiere everyone went to an after party at a hotel suite. Elysa got a phone call from Eddie during the party and went into a bedroom to talk to him. She'd been gone for about a half hour so Corey went to go check on her.

"Leecie." He said knocking on the door. He went inside. She was sitting on the bed crying. "Elysa, what's wrong?" He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Eddie dumped me." She said tearfully. Corey hugged her.

"What happened?"

"He said if I didn't want to give it up to him he'd have to find someone who would." "I thought we had something special."

"I'm sorry." "Want my honest opinion?"

"Yeah."

"You were to good for him anyway." "You'll meet someone a million times better."

"You think?"

"I know."."So don't cry." He wiped one of her tears with his thumb. He slowly started drifting closer to her lips. Suddenly the door opened. Corey stood up.

Feldman walked in. "The candy's here." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed. Elysa, Corey and Feldman had been working on the "License To Drive" set for two weeks. Corey had a girlfriend now but it wasn't helping his relationship that the tabloids and the media were saying that Corey was seeing Elysa on the side. They didn't need Elysa for shooting today so she was going on a radio show. Her plan was to set the record straight. She was at the radio station.

"Today we're here with actress and star of the upcoming film "License To Drive" Elysa Connors." The DJ said. "Welcome Elysa."

"Thank you very much."

"So how did you discover acting?"

"When I was three my mom took me to audition for a cereal commercial." "I got it and the rest is history."

"You met your now "License To Drive" co-star Corey Haim on a commercial audition right?"

"Yes." "We've been friends ever since."

"Can we discuss you and Corey?"

"Let me stop you right there." "There is no me and Corey." "This is a me." "There is a Corey." "There is no Corey and I in any way, shape or form."

"So there's no truth to the tabloid and media rumors?"

"None at all." "We're seen in a lot of the same places because we're friends and we hang out." "He's very happy in his relationship and I'm happy living the single life." "We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

The next night Corey was in his hotel room talking to his girlfriend Amanda on the phone.

"I miss you to." There was a knock at the door. "I gotta go." "Elysa's here." "We're gonna run lines for our scene tomorrow night." "I love you too." "Bye."

Corey hung up the phone and got up to get the door.

"Hi Corey." Elysa said. She was holding a script. She went inside.

"Hi Elysa." They sat down on the couch. "Where did we leave off today?"

"Mercedes asks Les if he wants to dance." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She looked down at the script. "Do you wanna dance?"

"To this?" "Uh, yeah." "Uh, where?"

"Right up here, you couldn't pray for a more romantic setting."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Maybe I should take my shoes off."

"Yeah, good idea."

She looked at Corey. "Then we kiss."

"We can't keep skipping that part." "We shoot this tomorrow night."

"I know."

"We have to do it."

"Ok." She put her script down. "Show me what you got." She said jokingly.

"Alright." He moved closer to her lips and the both started laughing.

"This is so weird." She said still laughing a little.

"I know but we have to do this." "We're professionals damn it."

"Ok." "Let's do this."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They went to kiss and both started laughing again.

"Ok." "No more laughing." "We just gotta do it." "On three." "One."

"Two."

"Three." They kissed. At first it was just what they had to do. In the middle of it that all changed. They weren't acting anymore. They both never wanted it to stop. Corey cupped his hands around her face as they continued to kiss. They were so into the kiss they didn't hear the door unlock and Feldman come in.

Feldman's jaw dropped he saw them making out. He went over to the couch where they were sitting and just stood there for about ten seconds, as they continued to make out completely unaware of anything but each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Feldman said. They broke the kiss and stood up.

"Hey man." Corey said. "We were just rehearsing for our scene tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think we've rehearsed enough for one night." Elysa said. "Goodnight guys." "See you tomorrow." She left.

Feldman looked at Corey and smiled.

"What?" Corey said.

"I don't like her that way Corey." Feldman said in a mocking tone. "We're just friends."

"We were rehearsing."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't tell me you're buying into all the bullshit hype to."

"I'm not but I know what I saw." "I was here a full twenty seconds before I said anything." "You guys didn't even hear me." "I know the difference between a rehearsal kiss and a real one." "That was real."

"Whatever."

"You have lipstick all over your mouth." Corey went into the bathroom and wiped the lipstick off.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now 1988. Elysa had just finished shooting the movie "Heathers" She was getting ready for the "License To Drive" premiere tonight. She and Corey were now both seventeen and single. Elysa had been in a few relationships but they never worked out, mainly because she refused to sleep with them. She and Corey hadn't seen each other in a few months because they'd both been working. A limo came to pick up Elysa and take her to the premiere. She was wearing a light grey dress. When she got there she greeted a few people. She spotted Corey Feldman and went up to him. His back was to her. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey Elysa." He said smiling.

"Hi Corey." They hugged. "Where's your siamese twin?"

"He's around somewhere." "He's probably looking for you." "You're coming out with us after this right?"

"You know it." "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Elysa greeted a few more people. Suddenly she felt hands over her eyes.

"Hi Leecie." Corey said.

She turned around. "Hi Corey." They hugged.

"Miss me?" He said smiling.

"Like a hole in the head." She said smiling.

"I love you too Leecie." He said jokingly. "You coming with me and Feldog later?"

"Yes."

"We have lots of party time to make up for."

"Hell yeah."

Afterwards they went to a club. Elysa, Corey and Feldman were in the VIP room.

"Shots all around." Corey said as the waitress brought a tray full of them. They all picked one up. "To us, because we're fucking awesome." They all did a shot.

"Corey, you holding?" Elysa asked.

"You think I'd plan on hanging with you and not bring any treats?" He said smiling. "To the bathroom we go."

A week later Elysa had just gotten to a mansion party in Westwood. She went alone. She saw a girl she knew.

"Hi Courtney." She said.

"Hey Elysa." "Upstairs third door on the right." "Help yourself." She said smiling.

"Thanks."

Elysa went upstairs to the room. A few people were there that she knew.

"Alright." "Elysa's here." A girl said. The cocaine was already lined up. "Here you go." She said handing her a rolled up bill. Elysa did a line.

During the course of the night Elysa danced, drank and continued doing cocaine. Elysa went back upstairs for the seventh time. She did another line. A few seconds after the room started spinning and she collapsed.

She woke to a beeping heart monitor the next morning. She looked around confused. She saw Roxanne.

"Mom?" She said weakly. "What happened?"

"You overdosed on cocaine." "Your heart stopped twice."

"I'm sorry mom." "I'll stop." "I promise."

The phone rang in Corey's house. Judy answered it. After she got off the phone she went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Corey.

"Corey, Elysa's in the hospital." Judy said.

"What happened?" He said worried.

"She overdosed on cocaine." "She almost died."

"Oh my god." "I have to go see her."

"I'll drive."

They went down to the hospital. When they got there Roxanne was outside of Elysa's room.

"How is she?" Corey asked Roxanne.

"She'll be fine." "How long has she been doing it Corey?"

"I didn't know she did." "Can I see her?"

"Yeah." "She's been asking for you."

He went into her room.

"Corey." She said.

"Elysa." He went over to her. They hugged. "Are you ok?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I went to a mansion party in Westwood." "I guess I did to much." "I almost died Corey."

"I know." "I'm glad you didn't." They hugged again.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Elysa's overdose. She'd been taking it easy. She was in Chicago visiting relatives. She was walking around enjoying the night before going back to her hotel.

"Leecie!" She heard Corey yell from acrossed the street. She stopped. He crossed the street to get to her. "Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back. They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit some relatives." "You?"

"Autograph singing."

"Is Corey here?"

"No." "He's back in LA."

"You mean they booked just one Corey." "I didn't know they could do that." She said jokingly. He laughed.

"Wanna hang?"

"I'm not really in party mode tonight."

"Me either." "I'm totally sober and straight." "I'm staying at "The Hilton" on Main."

"Me to."

"My car is acrossed the street." "What do you say we pick up some snacks, swing by the video store and just have a mellow night?"

"Ok."

They went back to Corey's room. They watched some movies and ate some popcorn. Corey started to play his keyboard he had setup in the room. Elysa was standing there watching him.

"You're really good at that." She said.

"You've heard me play before."

"Yeah but that's really beautiful." "I could never do that." "I have no musical talent."

"You could do this."

"Nah."

"Yeah." "Come here." She went over to the keyboard and stood with her back to him. "Put your hands on the keyboard." She did. "You just need to know what keys to press." He put his hands over top of hers and guided her hands to the right keys but he was the one pushing them. "See?"

"You're doing that." She said smiling.

"No I'm not."

She turned to face him. "You're such a goofball."

"Yet you still choose to hang out with me." "I'm glad you're doing better."

"Me to."

"You scared the hell of me Elysa."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"If anything ever happened to you I- He stopped.

"I know Corey." "I know." He kissed her very quickly and pulled back to gauge her reaction. She kissed him. He kissed her back. For a few minutes it was just very passionate making out. He broke the kiss and led her by the hand into the bedroom. She knew what was going to happen. Being a virgin she was a little scared and nervous but she wanted this and she knew Corey would be gentle and patient with her. Once they were in the bedroom they kissed again. He took off her shirt. She unbuttoned his and slowly ran her hands down his chest. He groaned into her mouth. She was glad she was doing something right. He undid her shorts and pulled them down. They laid down on the bed. He was on top of her. He looked down at her.

"Leecie, are you still a virgin?" He asked.

"Yes." "Does that change anything?"

"No." "I want you to be sure."

"I want this Corey."

"I do to." He reached into the back pocket of his jeans took out his wallet and got out a condom. He slipped out of his shirt and took off his jeans and boxers. They kissed. As they did he took off her bra. He slowly ran his hand up her leg. She moaned. He'd been with girls before but he'd never been so turned on by a girl's moans like he was Elysa's. She felt his fingers brush against the waistband of her panties. He slowly slipped his hand inside. "Ohhh." She moaned. As she felt his hand moving slowly inside her. "Like that Leecie?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. "Corey." She moaned loudly as he went faster. He had to have her now. He took his hand out and took off her panties. She spread her legs. "Just relax." He said. She whimpered as he slipped inside her. He let her get used to the feeling and started to move slowly. "Leecie." He groaned. "Corey." She moaned. It was painful for her at first but as it went on it got better. Gradually he went faster. He looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded her head yes and kissed him. "Oh Corey, oh Corey, ohhhh." She didn't know what was happening to her but suddenly it was like a wave of pleasure washed over her. "Elysa." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were cuddling.

"Well that was unexpected." She said.

"Unexpected good or unexpected bad?"

"Good." "So which side of the Corey Haim bedpost am I going on when you put the notch up." She said jokingly.

He laughed. "Elysa."

"I'm kidding Corey."

"I know."

"You have been with a lot of girls though."

"Not as many as everybody thinks."

"You can't fool me Corey." "Sometimes I've had the room next to yours in hotels." "Now I know why they were making all that noise." She said smiling.

"Really?" He said smiling back.

"Yeah."

He kissed her. "Stay the night."

"Ok."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Corey woke up to the room phone ringing. He answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake up Elysa.

"Hello?" He whispered tiredly.

"Hey man." Feldman said. "What's up?"

"I'm sleeping."

"Why are you whispering?" "Are you with a girl?"

"Yes and she's sleeping." "I'll call you later." He hung up. When he rolled over he saw that Elysa was awake. "Morning."

"Morning." Elysa said.

"Did the phone wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She wrapped herself in the bedsheet gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom Corey was dressed and sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"We should talk about last night Corey." Elysa said.

"Ok."

"It was wonderful."

"But?"

"I don't want it to affect our friendship."

"Me either."

"So, we're still friends?"

"For sure Leecie."

"Good." She hugged him. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Not even Corey?"

"I promise."

"I'm gonna go."

"Ok."

She stood up. "Bye."

"Bye." She left. Corey sighed frustrated.

Three months later Elysa had started working again but she'd also started doing cocaine again. Sometimes she would party with Corey and Feldman. Sometimes it was just her and Corey. In addition to being addicted to cocaine Corey was also addicted to pills. Elysa was partying by herself tonight. She was looking to score some cocaine. She pulled her car up in an alley in a very shady part of LA. It was one o'clock in the morning. She got out of her car and went up to a very dangerous looking man who was the street dealer.

"How much you want?" He asked.

"An eight ball."

"Two hundred."

"Ok." She took the money out of her purse and handed it to him. He handed her the bag of cocaine. She turned to leave.

"One more thing."

"What?"

He took out his badge and showed it to her. "You're under arrest."

"What?"

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." She did. He cuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent." "Anything you say...

Since Elysa was still technically a minor her lawyer was able to make a deal for her. Ninety days in rehab. She was mad because she couldn't see Corey before she left. Roxanne was driving her to the rehab center. They were about five minutes away.

"Mom please take me to see Corey." She said

"No." "You're gonna go and get some help."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." They pulled up outside the rehab center. "You'll see, this is the best thing for you."

"Whatever." She got out of the car, opened the door to the backseat to get her suitcase and went into the rehab center.


	10. Chapter 10

Three years had passed. The year was 1991. It turned out rehab was the best thing to happen to Elysa. She'd been clean for three years. She was now twenty. When she got clean she realized she had to stop hanging out with her circle of friends, which as much as it hurt her meant Corey to. They'd talk once in awhile and see each other occasionally but nothing like they did before. She'd heard he didn't do cocaine anymore and did strictly prescription pills now but it was just hearsay. She'd talked to Corey Feldman a few times over the years and by this time he was sober to. Elysa's life couldn't have been going any better. She was working steadily and she was even engaged to a movie producer ten years her senior. His name was Emmett Miller. They'd met after she got out of rehab and started dating shortly after. They'd been engaged for two years. They lived together in LA. Their wedding was in six months. Both Coreys were invited. Elysa had just got home from running errands.

"Honey, I'm home." She could smell food cooking.

"I'm making dinner." Emmett said from the kitchen. She went into the kitchen. "Hi." He was tall was short, light blonde hair and light green eyes. He was also very fit.

"Hi." They kissed. "I'm glad you're cooking I'm starving."

"Your dress maker called while you were out." "She said she tried to call the car phone but she couldn't get through."

"That thing sucks." "I don't even know why we have one."

"It's the in thing." He said jokingly.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said that your final alterations have been made and you can go for your final fitting anytime."

"Yes." "I'm so excited." She said smiling.

"Me to."

The next day Elysa and Whitney were at the bridal store. Elysa was standing in front of a full-length mirror in her lace wedding gown.

"What do you think?" Elysa asked looking at Whitney.

"You look absolutely perfect." "Emmett's gonna love it."

"If you would've told me three years ago I'd be getting married in three years, I would've called you crazy."

"You're a completely different person from back then."

"I know."

"Now if you could just let go of the last thing holding you back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you love him."

"Who?"

"You know who Elysa." "You've got to let him go." "It's not fair to Emmett."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, ok."

Two days later Elysa was cooking breakfast. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "What?!" "Oh my god." "What hospital?"

Elysa was driving to the hospital. The only thing she knew was Corey had overdosed.

"What room is Corey Haim in?"

"406." The woman behind the desk said.

Elysa went to Corey's room. He smiled when he saw her.

"I knew you'd come. He said.

"What happened?"

"I overdid it with the pills." She hugged him and started to cry. "Aw, Leecie, please don't cry sweetie I'm ok."

"You're in the hospital Corey."

"I know but I'm ok."

"My heart dropped to my toes when I got that phone call." She said looking him.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He put his palm on her cheek and kissed her. She kissed him back but broke it after a couple seconds. She had a horrified look on her face.

"I've gotta go Corey."

"Don't go."

"I'm glad you're ok." She went to leave.

"Elysa." She left. "Shit."


	11. Chapter 11

Six months had passed. Elysa's wedding was tomorrow. Since Corey had his own place now Judy had moved back to Canada, where Corey was originally from but she was in town for Elysa's wedding. She was staying with Corey. Corey was sitting in the living room. Judy came out of the kitchen.

"I made dinner Corey." She said.

"I'm not hungry mom." He said depressed. "I'll have a sandwich later."

"Corey." She sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, I'm fine."

"Is this about Elysa's wedding tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" "I'm happy for her."

"Corey do you think I don't know?" "I've known since you were both teenagers."

"Known what?"

"It's alright." "We don't have to talk about it."

"I just forgot to take my anti-depressant today." "I'm fine."

"Ok." "Did you remember to pick up your tux from the dry cleaners?'

"Yeah but I don't think I'm going."

"Why?"

"I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Ok well, I'm gonna go eat dinner."

"Ok." She got up and went into the kitchen.

The next morning everyone was at the church. Elysa was waiting to go out.

"Elysa you look so beautiful." Roxanne said. She started to cry.

"Mom." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry it's just, my baby girl is getting married." They hugged. "I'm so proud of the woman you've become."

"Thanks mom." The music for the bride came on.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Elysa went out. Every head turned to look at her. Feldman was there but Corey wasn't. Elysa and Emmett joined hands at the alter. About twenty seconds after the minister began the church door opened quietly. Corey came in. He stood in the shadows in his tux as the ceremony continued.

"If anyone here has any objections to this union speak now, or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "Emmett, do you take Elysa to be your wife?'

"I do." He said smiling.

"Elysa, do you take Emmett for your husband?"

"I do." A single tear went down Corey's cheek when she said that. He left before the ceremony was over.

After the first dance of the bride and groom and the cutting of the cake, Elysa went around greeting the guests. She went up to Feldman.

"Hi Corey." She said.

"Hi Elysa." He stood up. They hugged. "What a beautiful ceremony." "Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Have a good time." She spotted Judy and went over to her. "Hi Judy."

"Hi." She stood up. They hugged. "You look magnificent."

"Thank you." "Where is your son?"

"He's not feeling well."

"Tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will."

Elysa was sitting back at the head table.

"Elysa." Corey said.

"Corey." She said surprised. "I thought you were sick."

"I feel better." He looked at Emmett. "Congratulations Emmett." He extended his hand. Emmett shook it.

"Thanks Corey." Emmett said.

"Mind if I dance with your wife?"

"Not at all."

"Let's go." Elysa said.

Elysa and Corey went out to the dancefloor and started dancing to a slow song.

"Sorry I'm late." Corey said.

"That's ok." "How are you?"

"You make a stunning bride."

"Thanks."

"Are you happy Elysa?"

"Yes I am."

"Good." "You deserve it." "You deserve everything." "You deserve better then some pill popping loser, like me." He said with tears in his eyes.

"You're not a loser Corey."

"Leecie, I'll always um- He stopped dancing. "I'll always- He stopped again. "I have to go."

"Corey."

"You know what I mean." "Bye Elysa."

"Corey." He left.


	12. Chapter 12

Two years had passed. The year was 1993. Elysa didn't think at the age of just twenty-two that she would be contemplating divorce but that's exactly what was happening. For the first year and a half of their marriage Elysa and Emmett were very happy. Six months ago Elysa found out Emmett had cheated on her with an actress in a movie he was producing, an actress that was his age. The press caught wind of it and it had been all over the media. Elysa was completely devastated and humiliated. They'd been trying to work things out for the last six months. They were going to marriage counseling but they were currently separated. Emmett had moved out of the house. Elysa was in LA running daily errands and decided to stop in "Starbucks" for a coffee. She was reading a magazine as she sat down at a table drinking her coffee.

"Leecie." Corey said.

"Corey." She stood up. They hugged. "Hey." "It's been so long."

"Yeah."

"Sit down." They both sat down. "How are you?"

"Good."

"You look good."

"Thanks." "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you."

"I'd ask how you are but I already know." "I'm sorry."

"I still can't believe any of it." "I never thought Emmett would… She got tears in her eyes.

"Hey." "It's ok." Corey reached for her hand and held it.

"We're trying to work things out but it's so hard." "We're going to marriage counseling but we're separated." "I've been seriously thinking about filing for divorced." "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I know it's frustrating but I know you'll figure it out." "You're a smart, strong woman and everything will eventually work itself out."

She smiled. "Thanks Corey."

"Hey, got any plans today?"

"No."

"Wanna hang like the old days?"

"As long as we don't do what we used to do in the old days."

"No." "Just good clean, legal fun."

"Ok."

They left their cars and just spend the rest of the day talking about stories from the past and laughing. As the sun was setting they were walking back to their cars.

"Wanna go to dinner?" Corey asked.

"I've got a better idea." "Is one of your favorite foods still pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Well I make a killer homemade pizza." "I can buy the ingredients and make one."

"You haven't since my house yet." "Why don't you go to the store and come by."

"Ok." He gave the address. "Green peppers and mushrooms right?"

"Yeah." "How much do you think everything will come to?"

"Well let's see, dough, sauce, cheese, pepperoni mushrooms, green peppers, about twenty dollars."

"Ok." He took out his wallet and handed her twenty dollars.

"That's ok." "I've got money."

"Take it."

"I don't want your money."

"Elysa, just take it." "I insist."

"Ok." She took it.

Corey went home and quickly started cleaning. He was a bit of a slob so there were clothes and things everywhere. After he put his clothes in the hamper he went down to the kitchen and started dishwater for the sink full of dishes. About five minutes later Elysa pulled in the driveway. Before she could knock on the door Corey opened it. He took the bags for her. They went into the kitchen and Corey put the bags down.

"Do you have a baking sheet?" She asked.

"I have no clue."

"I'll look for one." She found one after a couple minutes. She was laying out the dough.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"You can start chopping up the green peppers if you want."

"Ok."

After a few minutes she started putting the pizza toppings she wanted on her half of the pizza. She looked at Corey. "You might want to put your pizza toppings on." "I don't know how many you want."

They talked as the pizza baked. Forty-five minutes later it was done. They went into the kitchen to eat. Corey took a bite of the pizza.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it.

After dinner they decided to watch a comedy. It had just ended.

"Well this has been fun but I should get home." She said. They stood up. He walked her to the door.

"Thanks for the awesome dinner."

"You're welcome." "You made me feel so much better." "Thank you." They hugged. When they pulled back from the hug Corey was still hanging into her. Slowly he drifted closer to her lips and kissed her. She tried not to kiss him back. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. His lips were so soft and warm and it felt great to be wanted and needed. "Corey, we can't." She mumbled against his lips.

He looked at her. "Want me to stop?"

Yes and no." "I want you but it's wrong."

"I'll leave it up to you." He backed up. She looked at the door then back at Corey. She went up to Corey and kissed him. "I was hoping you'd pick that." He mumbled against her lips. "Come here." He picked her up off the ground. She legs went around his waist. They went upstairs to the bedroom. Elysa felt her back hit the mattress. As they kissed she ran her hands through his hair. She felt his hands under her shirt. "Oh Corey." She moaned against his lips. They sat up and took off each other's shirts. He took off her bra. They laid back down and kissed again. She reached down and rubbed him between his legs. "Oh Leecie." He groaned against her lips. She undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. She rolled him over on his back and began slowly kissing him down his body. "I've learned a few new tricks since the last time we did this." She said looking up at him. "Ohhh." He moaned as he felt her head between his legs. She went slowly. "Leecie, Elysa." He moaned. "Hmmmm, mmmmm." She went faster. "Elysa, oh god, Elysa." "Come here." She went back up to him. They kissed. He put her on her back and slowly kissed and touched her down her body. "Oh Corey." She moaned as he licked her abs. He took off her jeans and panties. "If I'm remembering correctly, you liked this. "Ohhhh." She moaned as he put his hand inside her and moved it slowly. "Yep still the same sexy moans." He said. "Let me try something else." He took his hand out and started kissing her inner thigh moving inward. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue moving slowly inside her. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." He went faster. "Oh my god, mmmmm, yes, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her and took a condom out of the nightstand drawer. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move slowly. "Leecie." He groaned. "Corey."" She moaned. They kissed. He went faster. "Mmmmm, god that feels so good." She moaned. "Yeah?" He asked. "Yes, ohhhh." They kissed again. "Elysa, you make me so crazy." "I love hearing your sexy voice moan." He groaned. "Yes, yes, oh my god ohhhh, Corey." She moaned giving in. "Oh Elysa." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards he was holding her. He looked at her adoringly and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He said.

"You're so sweet." "You're the best lover I've ever had."

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Better then your husband?"

"Yes." Corey smiled bigger. "That seems to make you happy."

"It does." "You're gonna stay right?"

"Yeah." They kissed and she laid down. Corey knew he had to enjoy this while he could because he knew it wouldn't last.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Elysa woke up. Corey was still asleep. She got up picked his shirt up off the floor and put it on. She found the bathroom. She found a washcloth and washed her face. When she looked up she saw Corey standing behind her from the reflection of the bathroom mirror. He was in his boxers. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning Corey." She said smiling.

"Morning beautiful." "I was wondering where my shirt went." "It's on this sexy body." He turned her around to face him. "I need to take a shower."

"Ok." "I'll get out of your way."

"Hm-mm." "You're coming in with me."

"I am."

"Yeah." They kissed. He picked her up and took her over to the shower.

"Corey." She said laughing. He put her down and turned on the shower. He kissed the side of her neck. "Oh Corey." She moaned. He took off her shirt and his boxers. They kissed.

"Say that again Leecie." He mumbled against her lips. They got in shower.

Afterwards they went down to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Elysa?" He asked.

"I'm starving."

"Want bacon and eggs?'

"Yes."

When the food was ready he brought it to her at the table.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

After breakfast for about an hour they sat on the couch in the living room and watched TV. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go Corey." She said.

"Where?"

"To a marriage counseling appointment."

"Ok." He said. She saw him get a sad look on his face.

"Don't do that."

"It's just, I know once you walk out the door, it has to be like nothing ever happened."

"Last night and this morning was wonderful." "Not just the sex, I had a great time last night."

"Me to."

"I'm still married though Corey."

"I know."

"Hey, you know I have feelings for you."

"I know." "You know I have feelings for you to.'

"I know." "Come here." They hugged and kissed.

"I have to go." She stood up. "Bye."

"Bye." She left. He went to the bathroom opened the medicine cabinet and took three different pills.


	14. Chapter 14

A year had passed. It was now 1994. Elysa and Emmett had been divorced for about eight months. She threw herself into work after the divorce. She'd starred in a few horror movies. She was single. She hadn't seen or talked to Corey since their night together a year ago because they were both so busy with separate projects. That was all about to change. A few months ago she'd gotten a part to play the role of college freshman named Joy. It was a movie about a college freshman named Ramsy Blake who experiences love for the first time with a girl named Joy in 1960's. Elysa was happy when she found out the role of Ramsy was going to be played by Corey. The movie was beginning filmed at "Maryland College" Elysa was hanging out in her hotel room before she had to drive to the set. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Corey." She said happily. "I wasn't expecting to see you till later." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Great." "You?"

"I'm good."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast before we started shooting?"

"Sure."

They went to a diner.

"How's Judy doing?" Elysa asked.

"She's doing good." "How are Roxanne and Whitney?"

"They're good."

"That's good."

"They said to tell you hi."

"Tell them I said hi to."

"I will."

For the next few weeks Elysa and Corey had worked together and spend time together. One night they were walking back to their rooms. They were staying on the same floor. They stopped in front of Corey's room.

"Well I think we can say we still have our onscreen chemistry." Corey said.

"Yeah." "It's been really great working with you again."

"Back together after six years like we haven't lost a step." "Corey was right though."

"About what?"

"Our first kiss."

"The night he caught us you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I'd say that was our first kiss to." She said smiling. He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Spend the night with me."

"Alright."

The next morning Elysa woke up. She got up and started putting on her clothes. She was putting her shirt on when she heard.

"Where are you going?" Corey asked.

"Back to my room."

"Would you like to try going on an actual date tonight?"

She looked at him. "That's not a good idea." "I've gotta go."

"Wait." He hurried and got his boxers and jeans on went over to her. "What's wrong Elysa?" "I thought we've been having fun, and what about last night?"

She sighed. "Corey look, I love hanging out with you, I love being around you, the sex is amazing."

"I'm still not seeing the problem."

"You want to be with me right?"

"Yes, more then anything." "It's all I've ever wanted for years." "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes, but I can't." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't want to have this conversation Corey." She turned to leave and started walking.

"Elysa stop."

"No."

"Elysa, I love you." She stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

Elysa turned around. Tears were coming down her cheeks. "I know you love me Corey." She said tearfully. "I love you too." "That's why it hurts so much to tell you I can't be with you."

"Why Elysa?" "I love you, you love me."

"That's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok." She wiped her eyes. "You really wanna get into this huh?"

"Into what?"

She went into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. She took out a big prescription bottle full of different pills, she took back out to Corey. "Into this." "Your prescription drug addiction."

"I need those."

"Then why are there all different pills in one bottle?" He didn't say anything. "Exactly." She put the pills down. "I don't want that kind of life anymore." "It would never work between us."

"Yes it would Leecie, I know it."

"Suppose we did get together, suppose we got married, suppose we eventually had kids together."

"I like where this is going."

"I refuse to explain to my future kids that daddy went to jail or daddy went back to rehab or daddy went to heaven." "As much as I love you, I can't be with you." "I'm sorry."

"How come you can have sex with me but you can't be with me?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is." "It's not easy for me to walk away after we make love but I have to."

"No you don't." He went up to her and put his palm to her cheek. I've been in love with you since I was fifteen.'"

"Corey." She said tearfully.

"I love you Elysa."

"Please stop."

"Tell me."

"I love you Corey." They kissed. She pulled away. "No."

"What would it take?"

"Something we both know you'll never do." She left.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night after shooting was over Elysa called Whitney.

"Hello?" Whitney said.

"Hey." She said depressed.

"Hi." "How's shooting going?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"What's going on?"

"Well you know Corey's here."

"Yeah."

"We slept together last night."

"You what?" She said surprised.

"That wasn't the first time either."

"Did you ever sleep with him when you were married?"

"Once but only after Emmett had cheated on me." "We were separated at the time."

"Was that the first time?"

"No." "The first time was when we were seventeen." "My first time."

"You lost your virginity to Corey?"

"Yeah." "When we woke up this morning he asked me if I wanted to go on a date tonight." "I said no." "He told me he loved me." She said tearfully. "He wants to be with me." "He has a problem with prescription pills." "I can't be with him."

"You want to be though?"

"I love him Whitney."

"I know Elysa." "Like I've tried to tell you before, I know you love him, I know, Corey is a good person but he is the one thing that is weighting you down." "Every time something is wrong with him you go running, no matter what else you have going on in your life." "It has to stop." "You did the right thing by telling him no."

"I don't feel like I did."

"You did." "You need to let him go Elysa, for your own good."

"I don't know if I can picture my life without Corey in it somehow."

"You need to." "I know you've been in love with him for years." "Your feelings for him are clouding your judgement, is Corey really worth all this pain you're going through right now?" "Think about it."

The rest of the time during shooting Elysa didn't talk to Corey unless she had to. A month later the film wrapped.

Two weeks after the film wrapped Corey was in a cab in Los Angeles. It pulled up to a building. He got his bags out of the trunk and went inside. He went up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm checking in for my treatment." He said

"Name?" The nurse behind the desk said.

"Corey Haim."

"We've been expecting you Mr. Haim." "Your treatment is for ninety days, correct?"

"Yes."

She got up from behind the desk. "Welcome to "Bishop Glen Rehab Center" I'll show you to the detox wing." "My name is Nurse Abbott."

They went up to the third floor. The room was very small but Corey didn't care about that.

"Group therapy is in an hour." Nurse Abbott said. "I'll leave you to get settled." She left.

Corey unpacked his clothes. At the very bottom of his suitcase he had a picture of him and Elysa. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I can change." He said out loud. "I'll prove it to you." "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Three months later Corey had just gotten off the elevator at rehab. He had his bags with him.

"Goodbye Corey." Nurse Abbott said.

"Goodbye Nurse Abbott."

"I don't mean this the way it sounds but I hope I never see you again." She said smiling.

"I have no intentions of ever coming back."

"Good."

A week later Elysa had just returned home from filming a movie. She'd been home for about six hours when she heard the doorbell ring. When she answered it she was surprised to see Corey. He had one arm behind his back.

"Corey." She said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He went in and pulled roses out from behind back. "These are for you.""

"They're beautiful." She put them down. "Wanna sit down?"

"Yeah." They sat down on the couch. "What have you been up to?"

"I just wrapped a movie." "I've only been home for a few hours."

"No wonder you weren't here when I stopped by last week."

" I know why you're here Corey." "My answer is still no."

"I know."

"Have you been working?"

"I've been in rehab."

"Yeah right." She said not believing him. "You'd never go to rehab."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, which is why I brought these." He took paperwork out of his jeans pocket. "Here."

She took the paperwork. "What are these?"

"My discharge papers."

She looked at the papers. "Wow, you really did go." She said completely shocked.

"Yes I did." "I've been clean for ninety-seven days."

"You did this for me?" She said smiling.

"Partly but it was long overdue." "I should've went to rehab a long time ago." "I'm never gonna go back to using any kind of drug ever again." "Can we please give being together a try?"

"I want to believe you Corey, you don't know how much I want to believe you."

"You can." "I'm telling the truth Elysa." "Please." "I don't want drugs." "I want you." "I want the love of my life."

"You're gonna make me cry." She said with tears in her eyes."Ok, we'll try it."

"Yeah?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too but Corey, listen to me." "This is the only chance you're getting with me." "If I catch you using any kind of drug it's over."

"You won't." "I promise." They kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Three months had passed and everything was going great between Elysa and Corey. They were quickly labeled "Hollywood's Golden Couple" by the press and media. They'd just wrapped another movie together. They were together as much as they could be. When they weren't working she would be at his house or he would be at hers. She was making dinner at his house tonight. They'd invited Corey Feldman over. Elysa had just gotten back with the groceries. Both of her hands were full.

"Honey." She said.

"Yeah sweetie." He said coming into the living room.

"Help." He took both of the bags. They went into the kitchen. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"Corey's coming at seven right."

"Yeah I just talked to him." "Need any help?"

"You can peel the potatoes."

"Ok."

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Elysa answered it. Feldman was standing there.

"Hi Corey." Elysa said smiling.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. They hugged. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"Where's that jerk boyfriend of yours?" He said jokingly.

"Missed you to Feldog." Corey said as he came down the stairs. "Hey man."

"Hey." They hugged. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you to."

"Dinner's almost ready." Elysa said. "Don't worry Corey I know just vegetables for you." She said looking at Feldman. "I'm also making salad."

They were eating dinner. Elysa and Corey had meatloaf.

"Did I call this or what?" Feldman said.

"What?" Corey said.

"You and Elysa." "From the first day I met you I knew you and Corey would end up together." He said looking at Elysa.

"Well I guess it just took us awhile to figure it out." Elysa said.

After dinner Corey went to the bathroom leaving Elysa and Feldman alone.

"You look happy." Feldman said.

"I am happy."

"I've never seen Corey this happy." "He's completely devoted to you." "You're such a positive influence on him."

Elysa was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Corey and Feldman were talking in the living room.

"It feels so great to be living clean." Corey said.

"How's long's it been now?"

"Six months."

"Wow."

"I know." "Who would've ever thought I'd say that?" "Guess what."

"What?" Corey put his hand over his mouth and whispered something in Feldman's ear. "Really?"

"Yep." Corey said smiling.

"When?"

"I don't know yet."

A little later in the night Feldman had left and Elysa and Corey were sitting on the couch.

"Leecie." Corey said.

"What?"

"Since we're always at one another's house anyway, I think you should live here."

She looked at him and smiled. "Are you asking me to move in?"

"Yeah."

"I would love to." They kissed.

"Lay down with me." He laid down. She laid on top of him. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed. Elysa was all moved in to Corey's. Corey's twenty-fourth birthday was today. It just happened to fall two days before Christmas. Being Jewish Corey didn't celebrate Christmas but since Elysa did he was going to celebrate it with her. Roxanne and Whitney were coming to the house for on Christmas Day. Elysa woke up early and made Corey breakfast. He was still asleep when she went into the bedroom.

"Corey." She said softly while getting on the bed. "Corey." She kissed the side of his face. "Wake up birthday boy." He rolled over and opened his eyes. "Happy birthday honey."

"Thank you Leecie." They kissed.

"I made you breakfast."

"Well that was very nice of you." He kissed her. "Right now, I want you." He said in-between kisses.

"Yeah, you do huh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Corey." She moaned as she felt his hands under her shirt.

Later that night Elysa made her homemade pizza for Corey's birthday dinner. It was one of his favorite meals.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" She asked as they put away the dishes.

"It was delicious thank you." "This has been a great day."

"Well... She went into the living room and came back a few seconds later holding a small rectangular box. "I bought you a present."

"Elysa." He said smiling. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

He took the box and opened the lid. It was a silver necklace with the numbers "222" on it. That was Corey's favorite number. "I love this."

"I remember how bummed you were back when your gold one broke a couple years ago." "I knew you'd like it." They kissed.

"Wanna end the day like we started it?" He asked grinning at her.

"Absolutely." She kissed him. "Count to ten then come and get me." She left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs." He counted to ten and went upstairs. He saw Elysa's shirt and jeans in the hallway. He smirked. When he went into the bedroom she was standing at the foot of the bed in her bra and panties. "Come here honey." He went to her. They kissed. He picked her up and laid her down underneath him. "I love you Corey."

"I love you too Elysa." They kissed.

The next night it was Christmas Eve. Corey sat down next to Elysa on the couch and put a small rectangular gift wrapped box in her lap.

"Merry Christmas Elysa." He said.

"It's only Christmas Eve."

"I wanna spoil."

She opened it. It was a sliver circle-shaped locket. "This is beautiful."

"Open it." When she opened the locket there were words engraved on it. They read.

There are not enough words to describe how much I love you. - Love, Corey

"That part flips up." He said. When she flipped it up she saw a picture of her and Corey. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." "It's so sweet." "Thank you." She kissed him.

The next day Roxanne and Whitney came over for Christmas dinner. They'd all just finished eating. Everyone but Corey was in the living room. Corey came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Leecie." He said. "Come here." She went up to him. He put her beside him. "Roxanne, Whitney, I want to thank you guys for coming today." "I know I probably should've asked first but I wanted this to be a surprise." He turned to Elysa.

"What are you talking about Corey?" Elysa asked.

"This." He took a little black box out of his pocket, took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god, Corey." She said shocked.

He opened the box revealing a beautiful sliver diamond ring with a big diamond in the middle and little diamonds around it. "Elysa I know this is fast but I know I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you." "Elysa, will you marry me?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes." She said smiling. Corey smiled and put the ring on her finger. He stood up. They kissed and hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too." He went over to Roxanne. "Can I give my future mother-in-law a hug?"

"Yeah."

"You sure can." Roxanne said. She stood up. They hugged.

"What about my future sister-in-law?" She stood up. They hugged.

"Congratulations." Whitney said.

"Thanks." "Leecie, we gotta call my mom." They went into the kitchen where the phone was. Corey dialed Judy's number. "Mom." "She said yes." He said happily. "Thanks." "Ok." He handed Elysa the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Elysa took the phone. "Hi Judy." She said. "Thank you."

About an hour later Whitney was getting ready to leave. She and Corey were alone in the kitchen.

"Corey I want to talk to you." She said.

"Sure."

"Please don't hurt my sister."

"I would never to anything to hurt Elysa."

"I just know how much she loves you." "I know she's never been this in love with anyone." "If you were to hurt her it would kill her."

"You don't have to worry Whitney." "That'll never happen."

"I hope not."

A week later Corey was booked on "The Tonight Show With Jay Leno" in New York City. Elysa went with him. He was about to go out.

"Kiss for luck." Corey said looking at Elysa. She kissed him.

"Good luck."

He went out. They talked about his upcoming projects for awhile.

"So tell me, how is the other half of "Hollywood's Golden Couple" Jay Leno asked.

"She's good." "I proposed to her last week and she said yes."

"You proposed to her?" "So you two are engaged?"

"Yes we are." The audience cheered.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Where is she now?"

"Backstage."

"Oh, she's here?"

"Yes."

"Well we need to bring her out then." "What do you guys think?" He asked looking at the audience. They cheered. Elysa came out and sat next to Corey. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Elysa said.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Did you suspect anything?"

"Not a thing."

"When did he propose?"

"Christmas, in front of my mom and sister."

"Have you two set a date yet?"

"No." Corey said. "We haven't really thought about it." "We're just enjoying being engaged right now." "We promise to keep all of our fans posted though."


	21. Chapter 21

A year had passed. It was 1996. Elysa and Cory's wedding was in two months. Everything was still great between them. Elysa was out running errands. She was trying on her wedding dress for the final time. Roxanne and Whitney were with her.

"Are you guys ready?" Elysa asked from behind the door.

"We're ready." Whitney said. Elysa came out in a sleeveless, backless, silk wedding gown. "You look so beautiful."

"You look amazing." Roxanne said.

"I can't believe it's the big day in two months."

"I've never seen you so excited."

"Me either." Whitney said.

"I've never been so excited." Elysa said smiling. "I can't wait to become a Haim."

Elysa stopped by the engraving shop on her way home. As a surprise wedding present to Corey, Elysa was getting a wedding ring engraved for him. It was silver with "222" engraved on the outside of the band. On the inside it said. "To My Love Corey" It was ready to be picked up.

"Hello Miss Connors." The man behind the counter said.

"Hi."

"It's all ready for you." He opened the box to show her.

"It looks so great." "Corey's going to love it."

"I'm sure he will."

Elysa had just walked in the door.

"I'm home." She said. "Corey?" She looked down and saw rose pedals at her feet. They led up the stairs. She smiled and followed them. There were more in the hall. She went into the bedroom where the lights were off and candles were lit. She felt Corey's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi Leecie." He said.

"Hi." "What's all this?"

"I felt like practicing for our honeymoon." She turned to face him. He was in nothing but his boxers.

"Not wasting any time huh?" She said smiling.

"Nope." They kissed.

Afterwards he was holding her in bed.

"Wow Corey, that was amazing." She said.

"Well I always try to make you happy."

"You did."

"I've been thinking a lot." "I know we've never talked about this but after the wedding, what would you think about trying for a baby?"

She looked at him shocked. "Really?"

"Yes." "I've been thinking about it a lot." "We'd make great parents." "I know I'm ready to be a father." "I really want a baby."

"So do I." They kissed.

Later that night Elysa was asleep. Corey got up and went into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, took out a bottle of vitamins and opened the lid. Only it wasn't vitamins inside. It was all kinds of prescription medication. He'd been using again for the last two months unbeknownst to everyone. He took three pills out of the bottle and took them.


	22. Chapter 22

A week later Elysa was in San Francisco for a photo shoot. She'd just eaten dinner and gotten back to the hotel. Corey was at home. Elysa sat on the bed and picked up the room phone to call him.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi sweetie." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"It's been a year."

She laughed. "Corey." "It's been three days."

"It feels like a lot longer to me." "I'm used to holding you at night."

"I know." "I'll be back in two days."

"That's to long sweetie."

"It'll go by quick."

"How was shooting today?"

"Fun but I'm really tired."

"Going to bed soon?"

"After I call Whitney."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed soon to."

"Alright I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok." "I love you Leecie."

"I love you too Corey." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They hung up. Corey went into the bathroom to take more pills.

Elysa and Whitney were talking on the phone.

"How's San Francisco?" Whitney said.

"Fun but it would be more fun if Corey were with me."

"How did I know you were gonna say that?"

"I have something to tell you but don't say anything to mom yet."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No but after the wedding Corey and I are gonna start trying for a baby."

"Aw, that's awesome."

"I know." "I can't wait to start trying."

"With as good as you tell me he is in bed he'll have you pregnant in no time."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I'm pregnant by the time we come back from our honeymoon."

"I can't wait to get the call saying that you are."

"Remember, not a word to mom she'll get way to excited."

"I know."

The next night at the shoot they got all they needed a day early, so Elysa decided to book a flight home. She took a cab to the house to surprise Corey. She walked through the front door and put her bags down.

"Corey." She said happily. She went into the living room. He was sitting on the couch in a daze. "Honey."

"Leecie." "Is it Thursday allready?" He slurred.

"Corey, what's wrong with you?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Nothing sweettie. He slurred.

"Corey look at me." He looked at her. His eyes were glassy. "Are you high?"

"No."

"You are." "You're high." She said angrily.

"I'm not high." "I'm tired."

"What did you take?"

"Nothing."

"How could you?" She said with tears in her eyes. She got up.

"Elysa come here."

"No." She went upstairs to the bedroom and broke into tears.

Elysa went back downstairs two hours later to check on Corey. He was passed out on the couch. She went back upstairs to look for his stash. First she checked the bedroom then the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and looked at the only place she thought it could be, his vitamin bottle. She opened it and dumped some in her hand. She started to cry again when she it was all prescription medication because now she had proof. She put the bottle back and went into the bedroom. She picked up the phone on the nightstand and dialed Whitney's number.

"Hello?" Whitney said.

"Whitney." She said tearfully.

"What's wrong?"

"The wedding is off."

"Why?"

"Corey's using again."

"What?" She said shocked.

"I need to come stay with you for a little while."

The next morning Elysa packed her bags and went downstairs. Corey was still asleep on the couch. Elysa knew this would be the hardest thing she ever did.

"Corey." She said. "Wake up." He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Elysa, I know you're mad but please let me explain."

"Oh explain?" She said angrily. "There's nothing to explain." "I found your pills Corey." "The ones you hide in your vitamin bottle."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to." "You know what this means." She took off her engagement ring and sat it on the couch. "The wedding is off."

"No."

"Yes."

"Please don't do this Elysa."

"I warned you Corey." "You just blew your one and only chance with me."

He stood up. "No."

"It's over." She said tearfully.

"No, I'll go back to rehab."

"I can't do this Corey." She sniffled. "I wanted this to work, I wanted to marry you, I wanted you to be the father of my children."

"I still can be."

"No because it's obvious you love your addiction more then anything else."

"That's not true." "I love you more then anything else, you know that."

"I'm cutting off all ties with you." "The only way I'll ever get over you is if I never see you again." "You can't be in my life anymore."

"Elysa no." "Please." Tears came down his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too." She went to leave.

He got down on his knees. "I'll do anything you want." He said tearfully. "I love you Elysa." "Please don't leave me." "I'm begging you."

"Goodbye Corey." She said tearfully. She left.

"No." He put his hands to his face and continued to cry.


	23. Chapter 23

Ten years had passed. It was 2006. Elysa had just recently celebrated her thirty-fifth birthday. She'd dyed her hair black. She and Corey hadn't seen or spoken to each other since the day she left. By this point his career was almost non-existent. He'd burnt to many bridges with his years of drug use. He'd had a string of relationships over the years, none of which worked out. Elysa had gotten married in 1998 and gotten divorced in early 2005. She was single. She still acted but only part-time now. In 2000 she'd gotten her real estate license and now had her own successful real estate business. She was in her home office when her office phone started to ring.

"Elysa Connors Realty." She said answering the phone.

"Hi Elysa." It was her agent Sarah.

"Hi Sarah."

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"I got an offer for you today."

"What is it?"

"I know you'll probably say no right away but just hear me out." "It's a reality show."

"No."

"Just listen."

"I'm not interested." "I hate the reality thing."

"I know but just listen."

"Ok I'm listening."

"It's called "The Two Coreys"

"Let me guess, something to do with Haim and Feldman?"

"Yes." "Haim is going to move in with Feldman and his wife Susie for awhile while trying to jumpstart his career." "The producers want you to come on for a little while."

"How long?"

"A week." "They may not use all the footage of you but they want you to come."

"I don't know Sarah." "I haven't seen Corey Haim in ten years."

"I know but I think it would be a good nostalgic thing for yours and Haim's fans."

"Is Haim sober?"

"As far as I know yes."

"Where is it filming?"

"Vancouver." "The producers want you to be a surprise guest."

"Haim and Feldman won't know I'm coming."

"They'll know they'll have a surprise guest coming but they won't know who."

"If I did agree to do it when would we start shooting?"

"They start shooting in two weeks." "They wouldn't bring you in until after that." "The producers are calling other people in case you say no but they want you."

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"Until tomorrow morning."

"I'll call you back."

Later that night Elysa invited Whitney over for dinner.

"Elysa when are you gonna get back out there?" Whitney asked. "It been over a year since the divorce."

"I'm not interested in dating." "I do miss sex though."

"I know." "That's why you need to get back out there."

"I got an interesting phone call from Sarah today." "I got an offer to do a reality show."

"You hate that stuff."

"Yeah."

"What's it called?"

"The Two Coreys."

"The Two Coreys?"

"Yeah."

"One being Corey Feldman and the other being…

"Yeah, him." She explained what they wanted her to do.

"When do you have to decide?"

"Tomorrow."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." "You know the hold Corey had on me." "Since I've cut off communication with him my life has been good, for the most part."

"You mean other then the ten months you cried yourself to sleep because of him after you broke up?"

"Yeah." "Part of me would like to see him again to catch up." "I just don't want to fall back into old habits." "You know how charming Corey can be."

Two weeks later they'd started filming the first episode of "The Two Coreys" Corey was glad to see Feldman and Susie again but he wasn't allowed to smoke in the house and Feldman and Susie were both vegetarians so that meant no meat for Corey. After they'd thought Corey had gone to bed Feldman and Susie went out to the Jacuzzi to be only. About fifteen minutes later Corey got in.

"Bad timing?" Corey asked.

"Don't touch me with your foot." Feldman said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm lonely."

"Oh my god." Susie said.

"I haven't dated in a long time Suez."

"You're Corey fucking Haim man." Feldman said. "That means you can get laid."

"Do I look like I've been laid lately?" Feldman and Susie both started laughing. "I need to meet a girl."

Corey went to bed that night wondering if he'd be alone the rest of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

Corey and Feldman continued to shoot "The Two Coreys" they'd already shot four episodes. They were told that someone from their past was coming to stay with them for a week. Corey and Feldman were playing pool.

"Who do you think this mystery person is?" Feldman asked.

"I don't know."

"Someone who hung with us back in the day really narrows it down." He said sarcastically.

"I know I just hope it's somebody we liked."

"I doubt they would invite someone we hated." "Plus it was someone we used to hang out with."

"That's true." "Although we did hang out with some pretty unsavory people back then."

"Yeah."

"What if it's Michael Jackson?"

"That would be cool but I doubt it." "He didn't really hang out with us back then."

"Yeah." "It would be cool if were one of "The Lost Boys" cast members." "Like Jamison Newlander or Jason Patric."

"Yeah." "It would be nice to see one of those guys again.'

"Maybe we can finally start working on "Lost Boys 2" if it's one of them."

"Maybe." "I just thought of something." "What if it's Elysa?"

"That's not funny man." He said trying to hide the sadness he felt when Feldman said that.

"Well it could be." "She used to hang out with us all the time."

"It's not." "I don't wanna talk about Leecie."

"Ok."

Elysa was showing a house to a couple in LA.

"We love we'll take it." The man said.

"Well as I've told you there are three more offers on the table." Elysa said.

"We're willing to pay three million more then the asking price."

"Let me call the owners and ask them." She took out her cell phone. Five minutes passed. "You've got a deal." She said looking at the couple. She hung up from the owners. "Let's get the paperwork signed."

It was around noon in Vancouver the next day. Corey and Feldman were waiting for the mystery guest to show up. The doorbell rang. Feldman and Susie went to answer the door. Corey stayed in the kitchen.

"I can't wait to see who this is." Feldman said. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god." They hugged. "Come in." The person went in. "Don't say anything yet." "I know someone who's gonna die when he sees you."

Corey's back was to all of them as they came into the kitchen.

"Um, Corey." Feldman said smiling.

"Hang on buddy looking for the poptarts." Corey said.

"Corey." Elysa said.

"No fucking way." He said happily. He turned around smiling from ear to ear. When she saw him smiling she instantly got butterflies in her stomach. "Leecie."

"Hi Corey." She said smiling. "It's been a long time."

"Come here." She went over to him. They hugged. He was holding her tight. "I thought I'd never see you again."


	25. Chapter 25

Corey was still hanging on to Elysa.

"Corey." Elysa said laughing a little.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on letting me go anytime soon?"

"Oh I'm sorry." He let her go. "I'm just excited you're here." "I love your hair."

"Thanks."

"Let introduce you to Susie." "This is Corey's wife Susie." "Susie this is Elysa."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Susie said. "I'm familiar with your work."

"It's nice to meet you to." Elysa said.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying." Feldman said. They all went into the living room. "Unfortunately we're out of bedrooms Corey has the spare room." "So you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"That's fine." "If I'm still asleep by the time you guys get up just wake me."

"I'll give you the grand tour Elysa." Corey said. "I just have to clean my room first."

"Oh now you want to clean?" Susie said. "I guess Elysa should be here all the time."

"I know exactly what you mean." Elysa said looking at Susie. "I lived with Corey for over a year." "I remember exactly what kind of housekeeper he is." "I used to have to bribe him to get him to clean."

"What did you do?"

"Well I don't think you can do it." "Your husband wouldn't like it to much."

"Well I always liked it, you did to if I remember." Corey said looking at Elysa and smiling.

She smiled. "Corey stop."

"I never remember you saying that." He laughed, so did Feldman.

She laughed. "Go clean Corey."

"Yes ma'am." He went upstairs.

Elysa looked at Feldman.

"Do you think he's happy to see me?" She said smiling.

"Definitely." Feldman said. "So am I."

"So how long have you guys been married?"

After Corey cleaned his room and showed Elysa the house he was going out for a cigarette.

"You still smoke huh?" Elysa said.

"Yeah."

"I tried and tried to get him to quit." She said looking at Feldman.

"I tried to it doesn't work."

A few hours later they all were eating dinner. Elysa thought the vegetarian food was gross but she was choking down what she could.

"Are you still active in the business Elysa?" Feldman asked.

"Yeah but only part-time." "I'm a real-estate agent now."

"A real-estate agent?" Corey said surprised.

"Yeah for six years now." "I got my license in 2000."

"Was it difficult to get your license?" Susie asked.

"No." "The test itself isn't that hard." "It's all the challenging courses you have to take beforehand."

"What agency to you work for?" Corey asked.

"I started my own." "Elysa Connors Realty"

"In LA?" Feldman asked.

"Yeah." "I live in Westwood."

It was about a half hour after dinner. Feldman and Susie were in the kitchen. Elysa went into the living room and up to Corey.

"Corey I'm starving." She whispered.

"What, you didn't like dinner?" He whisper smiling.

"I don't wanna be rude but I need to eat." "Wanna go with me to get some burgers or something?"

"Yeah."

"Tell them I'm taking you for cigarettes."

"Corey." Corey said in his normal voice.

"What?" Feldman said.

"Leecie's taking me for smokes."

"Ok." They left.

Elysa and Corey found a diner. They were both eating cheeseburgers.

"Yummy real food." Elysa said.

"I know." "I can't stand that vegetarian shit." "You look great."

"Thanks." "So do you." "Are you sober?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Nine months."

"Good." "I'm happy for you."

"I'm sorry Elysa." "You had every right to walk out." "I don't blame you."

"I know I hurt you to Corey but I couldn't stay."

"I know." "Are you dating anybody?"

"Not since my divorce over a year ago."

"It's been a long time for me to."

"What, the chicks don't flock to you anymore like they did when we were kids?" She said jokingly.

He laughed. "Nope no more flocking or anything else."

"No shoppers in the sex department huh?"

"Nope."

"Me either."

"I guess I've gotten ugly in my old age."

"Stop, you're still gorgeous and you know it."

"Leecie, are you flirting with me?" He said smiling.

"No." She said smiling back.

Feldman and Susie were sitting in the living room.

"I like Elysa." Susie said. "She's really nice."

"Yeah she's a sweetheart."

"Corey's been over the moon since he saw her."

"Elysa is the love of his life." "When she broke off their wedding he called me bawling." "I could barely understand him because he was crying so hard."

"I've noticed over the years that he doesn't like to talk about her."

"That's because it hurts him to think about her."

When Elysa and Corey came back they were all sitting in the living room playing truth or dare. It was Feldman's turn.

"Elysa." He said. "Truth or dare?"

She laughed. "This is silly." "Truth."

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

She looked at Corey who was sitting beside her. "You never told him huh?"

"I promised I wouldn't." Corey said

She looked back at Feldman. "I lost my virginity to Corey."

"When you guys started dating?"

"Way before that." Corey said. "We were only seventeen."

"Wait, how is it possible I didn't know about this?" The three of us were always together when we were seventeen."

"We were in Chicago, you were in LA." "Elysa and I didn't even plan on running into each other that night but we did."

"Were you guys on stuff that night?"

"Nope both sober as judges." "I still remember like it was yesterday." "I saw her walking down the street and went over to her." "She had on a white and black tank top and jean shorts." "I invited her back to my room to hang and it just happened."

"You remember what I was wearing?" She said smiling at Corey.

"I remember everything about that night."

"I never would've guessed that." Feldman said.

Two hours later Feldman and Susie had just gone to bed. Corey was getting ready to go upstairs.

"I had fun today." Corey said.

"Me to."

"I'm glad you're here." "Hey Leecie?"

"What?"

"Am I still the best lover you've ever had?"

"Yes." "Happy?"

"Very." He said smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He went upstairs. She laid down. Five minutes passed. _"Don't even think about it Elysa." She thought. "I know it's been over a year but you can't let your attraction to Corey turn you into some horny teenager." "Even if he looks really, really good." "It would be so good though." "No." "You're going to keep your eyes and your legs closed._


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Corey went downstairs to the kitchen. Elysa, Feldman and Susie were already there drinking coffee.

"Morning Leecie." Corey said going over and pouring some coffee.

"Morning Corey." Elysa said.

"How did you sleep?'

"Fine."

"Good."

"Well I guess since now that Elysa's here, we don't exist anymore." Feldman said jokingly looking at Susie.

"I guess not." Susie said smiling.

"I was gonna say good morning to you guys to." Corey said.

"Right." Feldman said smiling.

"Today's gonna be fun." Corey said looking at Elysa.

"Why?" Elysa asked. "What's going on?"

"It's the 20th anniversary of "The Lost Boys" today." "We're gonna do a Q&A with the fans, then there's a screening of the movie, then we have an autograph signing."

"Sounds like fun." "You'll have to tell me how it goes."

"What do you mean?" "You're coming with us."

"That's something for guys." "I don't want to impose."

"It's not an imposition." Feldman said. "We want you to come."

"If you're sure."

"We're positive."

"I'm going." Susie said. "It's gonna be a blast."

"Ok." "I'd love to come." Elysa said.

"Good." Corey said. "Besides, it's only fitting that you come with us." "We went to the original premiere together."

"I have to find something to wear."

A few hours later Corey was taking one last look in the bathroom mirror. He was in dressed in nice clothes. Elysa came into the bathroom and stood beside him. She had on a black dress.

"Making yourself cute for all your female fans?"

"You think I look cute?" He said smiling at her. She got butterflies in her stomach again.

"Oh shut up." She said smiling.

"I mean you did tell me I was still gorgeous." "You look stunning by the way."

"Thank you."

They all went to the anniversary in a limo. After the Q&A and the movie screening, it was time for the autograph signing. Elysa sat on Corey's side but a little bit back. She loved the joy on his face from interacting with the fans. Corey was signing an autograph for a woman.

"Is that Elysa Connors back there?" The woman asked.

"It sure is."

"Are you two back together?"

"No." "We're just friends now."

"Can you ask her if I can have her autograph to?"

Corey turned back to Elysa. "Elysa this lady wants your autograph to."

"Alright." Elysa said. She went over to Corey's table and signed the autograph.

Word of mouth started to spread after that and the people in Corey's line were asking for Elysa's autograph to. About a dozen people asked Elysa and Corey if they were back together.

Later that night Elysa was sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching TV. Everyone else was asleep.

"Hey Leecie." "What's up?" Corey said from behind her.

"Just watching TV."

Corey sat down next to her. "I had fun today."

"Me to." "I'm glad I went." "I guess I still have a lot of fans."

"Of course you do." "People still love you."

"Today kind of reminded me of the days of our joint-autograph signings."

"Those were always fun."

"Yeah."

"People loved seeing "Hollywood's Golden Couple" back then."

"Yeah."

"I wonder how they all reacted when they heard the wedding was off."

"I don't know."

"Do you think you'll ever get married again?'

"Definitely not." "I'm not cut out for marriage." "Two failed marriages isn't a good track record."

"I'm sorry about your miscarriage."

"We were so happy when we found out I was pregnant." "I miscarried at three months." "That's why we got divorced." "Bryan was cold to me after that." "We tried for a few years to make it work after that but it was never the same." "I think he thought the miscarriage was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know." "I've accepted the fact that I'll never be a mom."

"You might be one day."

"I'm thirty-five and single Corey." "I'm to old."

"No you're not." "It can still happen."

"Like I said, I've accepted it." "Just like I've accepted the fact I'll never get something else I want." She said sadly.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." "I'm tired."

Corey stood up. "See you in the morning."

"Ok." Corey went up. A few tears fell from Elysa's eyes, as she thought of the other thing she wanted more then anything but would never have again. She wiped her eyes and laid down.


	27. Chapter 27

Three days had passed. Elysa was leaving in two days. She had been having fun but at the same time she was fighting an internal battle. As she feared seeing Corey again was stirring up all these old feelings and emotions. Seeing how wonderful Corey was again was making her question a lot of things. She knew one thing for sure. They could never get back together because deep down she knew, Corey couldn't stay sober. It was one day before Corey's thirty-fifth birthday. It was six o'clock in the morning. Elysa was asleep on the couch.

"Elysa." Feldman whispered.

She opened her eyes. Feldman and Susie were standing there. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning." "Sorry to wake you but this is the best time to talk about this." "We're throwing a surprise birthday party for Corey tomorrow." "It's been in the planning stages for a few days now." "We rented an ice rink and we're all gonna play broomball."

"Corey will love that."

"I'm flying Judy out to surprise him."

"Aw."

"I'm gonna keep Corey busy tomorrow." Susie said.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"If you could pick up the cake they'd be great." Feldman said.

"No problem."

"I'll text you the address of the bakery."

"Ok."

"I'm picking up Judy today and stashing her at a hotel."

"Corey's gonna be so happy to see her."

That afternoon Feldman and Susie weren't home. Elysa went upstairs to take a shower. She thought Corey was in his room. She opened the bathroom door and saw Corey still wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She quickly left and went back downstairs. _"That's not helping right now."_ She thought. He came down about five minutes later. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." "It's nothing you haven't seen before." He said smiling.

She laughed. "Shut up Corey." "I'm getting in the shower."

"Want any help with that?" He said jokingly.

"Goofball." She went upstairs and turned the water to as cold as would possibly go.

The next day after she picked up the cake Elysa decided to go visit Judy at her hotel room. She knocked on the door. Judy answered.

"Elysa." She said happily. Elysa went in.

"Hi Judy." "Sorry to just drop in like this."

"Don't be silly." "Come here." They hugged and sat down on the couch. "You look great."

"So do you." "Corey's gonna be so happy to see you."

"I'll bet it won't compare with how he reacted when he saw you after all these years."

"He was pretty happy."

"How's it been seeing him again?"

"Good, for the most part."

"What?" "You know you can tell me." "We used to share stuff all the time." "You know I think of you as part of our family."

"I know." "It's just, you know how I feel about Corey."

"I know." "Your mom and I knew before you two were even old enough to realize it yourselves."

"Seeing him again, it's so wonderful, but so hard."

"I know."

Later that night everyone was waiting for Corey at the ice rink. He came up the stairs blindfolded led by Feldman and Susie. When they took the blindfold off everyone sprayed Corey with silly string. When he saw his mom he gave her a great big hug. They all played broomball for a little while then they had cake. Then Corey opened his presents. Feldman got him a snowboard. He saw another present.

"Who's that from?" He asked.

"Me." Elysa said.

He opened it. It was an electric keyboard piano. "Wow." "I love this." "Thank you Leecie."

"You're welcome."

At around midnight Elysa was laying on the couch watching TV. Everyone else was upstairs. She heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Leecie, are you awake?" He whispered coming into the living room.

"Yes."

"Move over."

She moved over. He laid down next to her. "Come here." She got on top of him. He put his arms around her back. "That's better."

"What's going on?"

"I don't want you to go tomorrow Elysa."

"I know but I have to."

"I've missed you a lot over the years but this last week I've felt things again."

She looked at him with tears in in her eyes. "Don't." He kissed her. She pulled away. "Corey stop."

"Things would be different this time."

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"No."

"I can't."

"I'm sober now Elysa."

"I'm sorry." She went to get up.

"No." "Just let me hold you." "Please." "I won't talk anymore." She put her head on his chest. An hour passed. She was asleep. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Elysa." He whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the summer of 2007. Elysa hadn't seen or talked to Corey since she left Feldman's house. She'd heard that Corey and Feldman had had a falling out She decided to give dating another try but so far nothing was sticking. Elysa was at work. Her office phone started to ring.

"Elysa Connors Realty." She said answering the phone.

"Hi Leecie." Corey said.

"Hi Corey."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else calls me Leecie?"

"Good point." "Guess what."

"What?"

"I moved back to LA.

"You did?"

"Yeah." "Do you have plans for lunch today?"

"No."

"Wanna meet up?"

"I'm showing a house at noon." "How's one o'clock for you?"

"Great."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"How about that restaurant we used to like?"

"Ok."

"The camera crew will be there to." "We're filming the second season of "The Two Coreys"

"It's fine." "See you for lunch."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

When Elysa got the restaurant Corey was already there.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi." They hugged and sat down.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"Good." "I'm trying to get back into acting."

"That's great."

"I even hired an assistant." "Her name's Nell." They ordered their food and were eating.

"So what's going on with you and Corey?"

"About a week after you left we got into a big fight." "It hadn't been the same between us since." "Up until a couple weeks ago, we hadn't spoken." "We're kind of in therapy together."

"Therapy?"

"Yeah." "We see a psychiatrist three times a week." "Sometimes me and him, sometimes me, him and Susie." "Sometimes Corey and I do separate sessions."

"Is it working?"

"I don't know yet." "What are you doing for dinner on Thursday?"

"I'm not going on a date with you Corey."

"Who said anything about a date?" "I just wanted to show you my house." "I was hoping we could make one of your homemade pizzas together."

"Ok." "What time?"

"Around eight."

"Can I have your cell number?"

"Yeah."

That night Elysa was talking to Whitney on the phone.

"How's the dating going?" Whitney asked.

"Terribly."

"You'll find someone."

"I doubt it."

"You can't give up." "When was your last date?"

"Last Tuesday."

"Do you have a date this week?"

"No." "The only thing I'm doing this week is going to Corey's for dinner."

"Corey's?" "Elysa not Corey Haim."

"Yeah." "Don't worry, it's not a date."

"Wait, I thought he lived in Canada now."

"He did but he moved back."

"Elysa don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?"

"You don't remember telling me everything you were feeling the last time you saw Corey?"

"That was only because we were living in the same house."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Whatever you say." "Queen of denial."

"I'm not the queen of denial."

It was Thursday night. Elysa had just gotten to Corey's house. She went up the stairs and knocked on door. Corey answered it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She went in. He showed her around. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks." "Can we start making the pizza?" "I'm starving."

"Yeah." "I'm starving to." "I was really busy today so I skipped lunch."

"This is now a celebration dinner." "I got a job today." He said happily.

"You did?" "That's great." She said smiling.

"This is my first job since 2003." "It's just voiceover work but it's a job."

"Yes it is."

"I have more good news to."

"What?"

"I get to be in "Lost Boys 2"

"I thought you guys weren't in it."

"We weren't but they changed their minds." "I don't have very many scenes but hopefully they make it in the movie." "Wanna come down to the set?"

"When is it?"

"Next Friday."

"I don't know if I can make it." "I'm busy that day."

"We're doing night shoots to."

"I can probably make it to those."

"Great."

They'd just got done eating and were standing in the living room.

"Well at least I know you use your keyboard." She said noticing it was setup in the corner of the room.

"I use it a lot."

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad you came over tonight."

"I had fun."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah I have a house to show early in morning." "I'm so happy for you though." He kissed her.

"Stay."

"Corey just because I came over for dinner doesn't mean we're getting back together."

"I know." "I was thinking more along the lines of sex."

"Sex huh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright but before we do let me make one thing perfectly clear." "Just because we do this doesn't mean we're getting back together."

"I know."

"Do you really Corey or are you just horny?"

"I know Leecie." "Come here." They kissed. He picked her up off the ground and went into the bedroom. He laid her underneath him on the bed. She took off his shirt. He took off hers. "Oh Corey." She moaned as they kissed again.

"Oh Elysa."


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Elysa and Corey woke up to her alarm on her cell phone going off. She reached over to shut it off. She saw it woke Corey up to.

"Sorry Corey." She said.

"That's ok." "I should get up anyway." They both got up and dressed. Corey walked her to the door.

"So last night was, fun to say the least." She said smiling.

"Yes it was." "I bet you didn't think I could go three times in one night anymore." He said smirking.

"It was a nice surprise."

"Good." "So, can I come over to your place sometime this week so we do was again?"

"Text me."

"Ok." They kissed. "Have a good day."

"I will."

Later that day Corey was having a solo session with his doctor. Doctor Nicki Monti.

"How have you been since our last session Corey?" She asked.

"Good but the last twenty-four hours have been great." He said smiling.

"What's happened?"

"Well I told you about getting back into contact Elysa."

"Yes."

"She came to my place for dinner last night."

"I assume it went well?"

"Very."

"Were you two intimate?"

"Yes."

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"Ecstatic, even though she made it clear there's no chance of us getting back together."

"I know that's something you said you wanted."

"Yes it is." "As I've said before, I love her." "I've loved that woman for twenty years." "She's the love of my life." "Even as I've been with other woman over the years, I've never stopped loving her."

"How long have you known her?"

"Twenty-six years."

"Would you say you're closer to her then you are to Corey?"

"Yes."

"What would be your ultimate goal with her?"

"Marriage, children." "A family."

"Does she know any of this?"

"We both know we love each other without having to say it." "If I did say it though, she'd run."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to have feelings for me anymore." "I completely understand why."

"I would like to have a one on one session with her next week."

"I'll talk to her about it."

Two days later it was Wednesday. Elysa was at work. She got a text. It read.

Hey Leecie. Can I come over tonight? ;) – Corey

Absolutely, 9? – Elysa

See you then. – Corey

Later that night Corey went over to Elysa's. They were laying in bed.

"Amazing as always." She said smiling.

"Yeah, you're always great." "Hey, my doctor wants you to come in for a one on one session with her next week?"

"Uh-oh." She said smiling. "What have you been telling her about me?"

"Nothing bad."

"Give her my work office number, my home office number and my cell number." "We'll see what we can arrange."

"Ok."

The next night Elysa was visiting Whitney.

"Found Mr. Right yet?" Whitney asked.

"Nope." "I'm putting dating on the back burner for the time being."

"You'll never get any sex that way."

"I've been getting sex." "Great sex."

"From who?"

"No one you know."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Who are you sleeping with Elysa?"

"None of your business."

"Elysa, no."

"What?"

"You're sleeping with Corey aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ever gonna learn?"

"It's not like that this time." "It's sexual." "There's no feelings whatsoever."

"There's always feelings between you and Corey."

"Not this time."

The next day was "The Lost Boys 2" shoot. When Corey showed up to the set Feldman knew there was something wrong with Corey. He was slurring his words just talking. During rehearsal Corey was forgetting and slurring his lines.

As night fell it was almost time for night shoots to being. Elysa arrived on set. She was looking for Corey. She went up to Nell not knowing who she was.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Corey Haim." "Would you know where he is by any chance?" She asked.

"Yes." "I'm his assistant, Nell."

"Oh, Corey's told me about you."

"Are you Elysa?"

"Yes."

"He's told me a lot about you to." "Right this way." They went to a trailer. Nell opened the door.

"Corey, you have company." Nell said.

He turned around. As soon as Elysa saw him she knew he'd been using. Her heart dropped to her toes.

"Leecie." He said. "How are you?" He slurred.

"What?"

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You don't look fine sweetie." "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Is there a place around here where I can get a coffee?"

"Nell will show you where it is."

Elysa and Nell went outside.

"Where's Corey Feldman's trailer?" Elysa whispered.

Elysa went to Feldman's trailer and knocked.

"Come in." Feldman said. Elysa went in. Susie was there to. "Hey Elysa." "Corey told me you were coming."

"Has Corey been the way he is all day?" She asked worried.

"A slurring mess?" "Yeah." "It took us forever to get shots today." "He kept forgetting and slurring his lines."

"Is he using again?"

"We had dinner with him the other night and he was fine." "As far as today goes he definitely doesn't seem sober."

"Just perfect."

Elysa watched as they did the first take.

"Action." The director said.

"Easy there, compadre, um- I'm sorry what's my line again?" Corey asked.

"Cut."

"I'm sorry."

Elysa walked away.

Susie found Elysa crying standing between two trailers.

"Are you ok?" Susie asked.

"No." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Why would Corey choose to use again on today of all days?" "I don't understand." "He was so happy." "He was gradually starting to work again." "I have to go." She left.


	30. Chapter 30

Two days had passed. Elysa had made an appointment with Doctor Monti for tomorrow morning. For the last two days Corey had been calling and texting Elysa. She didn't answer. He'd left two messages on her work phone and three messages on her cell phone. She was making dinner when there was a knock at the door. She went up to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Me." Corey said.

"Go away."

"Why?" "What'd I do sweetie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Elysa, tell me what's wrong."

She opened the door. "If you want to stay on prescription meds for the rest of your life that's fine, but I refuse to watch you destroy yourself Corey."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were high during The Lost Boys shoot."

"I was not."

"You were so."

"I took an extra 0.5 Ativan so I wouldn't be so nervous." "That's all."

"Whatever Corey." She said not believing him.

"You don't believe me?"

"I know when you're high." "That was more then an Ativan you took."

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep the night before."

"I don't want to sleep with you anymore." "It was a mistake to start that."

"Leecie, come on." "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are." "That's why you haven't been talking to me."

"Corey leave."

"Admit it."

"I haven't been talking to you because I don't want to talk to you." "I don't care what you do."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." "I'm not your girlfriend." "You can do whatever whatever you want."

"You care about me." "I know you do."

"I was happy you were finally starting to turn yourself around." "I thought you could do it, but I was just kidding myself." "Goodnight." She shut the door in his face.

"Leecie."

"Go away."

"Elysa please."

"Now Corey!" She yelled. He left.

The morning she went to see Doctor Monti.

"Hello Elysa." "I'm Doctor Monti."

"Hi."

"I've already had sessions with both Coreys today." "We're you aware of The Lost Boys shoot this weekend?"

"I went to the night shoots."

"In your opinion, how did it go?"

"Terribly." "I can't prove it but i know Corey is using again." "My Corey that is." "Did I just say my Corey?"

"Yes you did."

"I didn't mean that." "He hasn't been my Corey in years." "I meant to say Corey Haim."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"He came to my house last night." "We started sleeping together again last week." "I broke it off last night."

"I would like to discuss your relationship with Corey." "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." She said tearfully.

"Describe your relationship with him."

"Overall or right now?"

"Overall."

"Do you believe in soulmates doctor?"

"I don't know."

"I believe in soulmates." "I didn't know it at the time but I met my soulmate at nine years old." She said tearfully. "I loved him before I knew what love was." "We clicked from the moment we met." "We had an instant connection." "I lost my virginity to him at seventeen." "It was the most magical night of my life." "Sexually he can satisfy me like no other." "When he holds me in his arms I feel completely at peace and relaxed." "I can tell him anything and he always gets it." "He treats me better then any husband or boyfriend I've ever had." "Every single time he tells me he loves me, I know he means it with his whole heart." "He's the best but at the same time the most toxic relationship I've ever had." "He has his addictions and that's what rips us apart." "Unfortunately I have an addiction to." "Him." "I know he'll hurt me and I just keep going back." "Most people get to be with their soulmates." "I'll never get to because he'll never change." "I'll spend the rest of my life loving Corey Haim but settling for someone else."

"While engaging in your recent sexual encounters with him, were you hoping this time would be different this time?"

"Yes but deep down I knew they wouldn't be." "Just having him hold me after we make love makes me so happy."

"What would be your ultimate goal with him?"

"Something I'll never get with him." "Marriage and children." "I want a family with Corey." "When we were engaged I dreamt of the day one of our children would call him daddy." "Like I said, it's something I'll never get.


	31. Chapter 31

A week later Elysa was getting ready to go on a date. It was with a fellow realtor named Chris. They were meeting for dinner. She hadn't spoken to Corey all week. She met Chris at the restaurant. He was her age. He was tall with light green eyes and light black hair.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "You look fantastic."

"Thank you."

They were eating.

"You know." He said. "While I was growing up I had a huge crush on you."

"You did?" She said smiling.

"I rented "License To Drive" so much the video store gave me the tape."

"Aw." "Chris I wanna get something out there right now."

"What's that?"

"I know this is only our first date but if it happens to materialize beyond that I want you to know." "I have no intentions of ever getting married again." "I've already done it twice." "I don't want to do it a third time." "If we happened to hit it off that's great." "We can stay together for two-hundred years but definitely, no marriage."

"That's fine."

After Elysa got home she changed out of her dress and into normal clothes. She and Chris had made plans to see each other again. She'd been home for twenty minutes. Her cell phone started to ring. She saw it was Corey and ignored it. A few minutes later she had a voicemail. She decided to listen to it.

" _Leecie." "It's me." Corey said speaking slowly and slurring his words. "I just wanted to let you know I was in a little car accident tonight but no one got hurt, don't worry." "Bye."_

She hung up the phone and called him back.

"Hello?" He said.

"Corey, where are you?" "Are you in the hospital?"

"No I'm at home."

"I'm coming over ok?"

"Ok."

As Elysa approached Corey's house in her car she saw his car smashed into the front of a house.

"Oh my god." She said out loud.

She parked and went up to his front door. She just walked right in. The film crew and Nell were still there.

"Corey." Elysa said going to him and hugging him. His eyes were all glassy and bloodshot. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No."

"Corey, you have a problem."

"I know."

"We were just discussing that right before you got here." Nell said. "We're gonna go flush his pills."

"I'll help." Elysa said.

They flushed almost all of his pills, except for his anti-depressants. The camera crew left

"Corey I think you should go to bed." Elysa said.

"Will you come lay with me Leecie?"

"I will." "If you promise to go to sleep."

"I promise."

"Ok."

He changed his clothes they got in bed. She was laying on her side facing away from him. He snuggled up to her.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I know that Corey." She said fighting back tears.

He was passed out within a couple of minutes. Elysa got up and went out to the kitchen. Nelle was still there.

"Does Corey have notebook paper and a pen anywhere?" She asked. Nell got her paper and a pen. As she wrote she started to cry. When she was done she folded up the paper and handed it to Nell. "Can you see that Corey gets this in the morning please?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you." She left.

The next day Nell came to Corey's house.

"Hey Nell." Corey said.

"Hi." "How are you today?"

"A lot more clear headed."

"That's good." "Elysa asked me to give you this." She said taking what Elysa had written him out of her purse. "I didn't read it."

Corey went outside to read it. It read.

Dear Corey,

Seeing you tonight reminded me why I stopped speaking to you eleven years ago. As much as it hurts, I have to do that again. Being around you is not good for me. Please don't call or text me anymore. I sincerely hope you get sober and lead a happy life. Most of all I hope you find love. I'll always remember the wonderful times we had and the romantic nights we spent together. You'll always hold a special place in my heart. This is goodbye Corey, forever.

Love,

Elysa "Leeice"

" _Good job Corey." He scolded himself. "You made her go away again." "I'm such an asshole."_


	32. Chapter 32

Two years had passed. It was 2009 and spring had just began. Elysa had dated Chris for a year and a half. He broke up with her when he proposed to her and she said no. They'd been broken up for six months. She'd been acting a bit doing guest appearances on a few TV shows. She'd forgotten how much she liked acting. She was making dinner. She just tested the sauce when their was a knock at the door.

"Coming." She said. She was shocked to see Corey standing there. He looked healthy and sober. "Corey."

"Hi Elysa."

"Hi."

"Look, I know you said you never want to see me again but I'm stressed and I need to talk to you, please."

"Come on in." They sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"

"My mom has breast cancer."

"Oh god." "Corey I'm so sorry." "When did she find out?"

"Three months ago." "I'm taking care of her." "We live in an apartment in Burbank."

"Why didn't you come tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know if you'd wanna hear it."

"You know I love your mom." "How is she taking it?"

"As well as can be expected." "I go to all of her chemo appointments with her." "I know it helps her but I hate how sick it makes her in the process." "She's losing her hair." "I hate that she's going through this Leecie."

"I know."

"If I lose her I don't know what I'll do, I won't have anyone." He said fighting back tears.

"It's ok Corey."

"I have to be strong for her."

"You can cry if you need to." "It's ok." He started to cry. She held him. "It's ok Corey, let it out." "I'm right here." After about twenty minutes he calmed down. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure." "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds good."

They were eating and talking.

"You certainly look better then you did the last time I saw you." Elysa said.

"Thanks." "I've been sober for over a year."

"Over a year, wow."

"Yeah." "Thirteen months."

"That's great Corey."

"I got a leading role in two movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah the first one I'm going to work on is called "American Sunset" it's about an ex-cop who has to rescue his his kidnapped wife." "I play Tom Marlow."

"What about the other one?"

"I play a corrupt cop named Detective Lou Andreas." "It's called "Decisions" I start shooting "American Sunset" at the beginning of May." "So what's been going on with you?"

"I've been acting in a few TV shows."

"That's great."

"I forgot how much I liked acting." "I applied to be an adoptive parent five months ago but I got turned down."

"Why?"

"They said they would've approved me, had I not been single."

"Single huh?"

"Yep."

"Me to."

"I was involved in a long relationship but we broke up six months ago."

"I'm sorry." "Why?"

"The first date went on, I told him marriage was off the table." "Six months ago he proposed." "I said no and he got pissed and broke up with me.

"How long were you two together?"

"A year and a half."

"That must've sucked."

"Yeah."

"I made up with Corey."

"That's great." "How's what's her name?"

"Susie?"

"Yeah."

"They're divorced."

Elysa walked Corey to the door.

"If you need to talk again just call me." Elysa said.

"I'm allowed to do that again?" He said smiling.

"Yes." "Tell Judy I'm praying for her."

"I will and thank you." "It was great seeing you again."

"It was great seeing you again to." They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.


	33. Chapter 33

Two weeks later Elysa was in her office at work. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Leecie."

"Hi Corey."

"What's up?"

"Not much." "How's Judy?"

"She's doing ok."

"Good."

"Do you have plans for lunch tomorrow?"

"Actually yes." "I'm taking my mom to lunch." "Why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to come with me and my mom to lunch after her chemo appointment." "Mom wants to see you."

"Well how about the four of us meet for lunch?" "I can't remember the last time your mom saw my mom."

"I'm sure mom would love seeing Roxanne." "I think the last time I saw her we were still together."

"I think you're right." "Let me call her and tell her."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon Elysa and Roxanne were waiting for Corey and Judy at the restaurant.

"So what's going on with you and Corey?" Roxanne asked.

"Nothing." Roxanne gave her a look like she didn't believe her. "I swear." "He just needs a friend right now."

"I know how quickly things can reignite between you two." "I saw that reality show."

"Mom, it's not like that this time." "We're friends and only friends." Corey and Judy came walking up to the table.

"Hi Judy." Roxanne said standing up.

"Hi Roxanne." Judy said. They hugged.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Well you look great."

"Thank you."

"Speaking up looking great." Corey said. "Roxanne do you ever age at all?" "You look exactly the way you did the last time I saw you."

"Oh stop." Roxanne said smiling.

"I'm serious."

"I have to give Elysa a hug." Judy said. They hugged. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah." Elysa said. "It's great to see you."

After eating Corey and Elysa both got up to go to the bathroom.

"Our kids, huh?" Judy said.

"Yeah." Roxanne said. "We knew those two loved each since they were what, ten?"

"About that, yeah." "I know technically they haven't been together for thirteen years but I know for a fact there were feelings from both of them when they were filming "The Two Coreys"

"Yeah it's definitely been, turbulent for them."

"Do you think they'll get back together?"

"I don't know." "I do know there are two things Elysa wants more then anything in the world." "One is a child." "The other whether she admits it not, is to be with Corey."

Three days later Elysa went to Corey and Judy's apartment. She had a bag of ingredients and knocked on the door. Judy answered it.

"Hi Elysa." Judy said.

"Hi Judy."

"Come in." She went in.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet have you?"

"No."

"I want to make dinner for you and Corey."

"Why?"

"I figure with everything going on, cooking is probably not at the top of the priority list."

"That's so nice of you."

"You like pizza don't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to make a homemade pizza." "You'll love it." "Corey does."

"Sounds great."

"All I need is pointed to the kitchen."

"It's over here." She said pointing.

"Speaking of Corey, where is he?"

"He went to get cigarettes."

"Him and his cigarettes."

Corey walked through the front door about five minutes later.

"I'm back." He said.

"Look who's here Corey." Judy said.

He got a surprised look on his face when he saw Elysa. "Leecie." "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making homemade pizza for you and your mom."

"Yummy, I love your homemade pizzas."

"I know."

The pizza was done. Elysa had just cut it.

"Looks great." Corey said.

"Thanks."

"Want some iced tea Elysa?"

"Sure."

After they ate Elysa stayed and talked to them for a few hours. She was getting ready to leave. Corey walked her to the door.

"It was so nice of you to make us dinner." Corey said.

"It was no problem." "I wasn't doing anything anyway." "Plus, now with the leftovers you don't have to worry about dinner for a few days." "I liked just hanging out to."

"Me to." They hugged. "You're a good friend Elysa."

"So are you." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	34. Chapter 34

Two months had passed. Elysa and Corey continued talking. Sometimes they would talk on the phone for hours on end. Corey was so glad he had an outlet. Elysa was getting ready for bed when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Elysa." Corey said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Want me to let you go?"

"No, it's fine." "I'll bet you're excited to start shooting "American Sunset" tomorrow."

"Yeah."

She could sense from the way he said that that something was on his mind. "What is it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked for tomorrow." "It's just, I feel bad leaving my mom."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Corey."

"I know." "I'm just worried about her."

"I know."

"Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to do this movie."

"No." "You're mom would want you to do it."

"You're right." "You can always make me feel better about stuff."

"That's what I'm here for." "Let's talk about you." "Other then your worries, are you excited?"

"I am." He said happily. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah."

"It would be great if you were playing opposite me." "It would be like the old days."

"We do shine on screen together."

"That we do."

"Who knows, maybe we'll work together again someday."

"Maybe." "Well I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Ok." "Don't be nervous tomorrow." "You're gonna be great."

"Thanks." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Two days later Judy was sitting at home. There was a knock on the door. She answered it. Elysa was standing there.

"Elysa hi." Judy said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in.

"I came to keep you company."

"Did Corey send you?"

"Corey has no idea I'm here." "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Sure."

"What kind?"

It was night time. Elysa made Judy and herself dinner. They were playing rummy. Judy's cell phone started to ring.

"That's probably Corey." Judy said. "Hello?" "Hi Corey." "How's shooting going?" "That's great." "I'm fine." "Elysa's here." "Yeah." "We ate dinner together, now we're playing rummy." "Ok." "I love you too." "Bye." She hung up. "Corey says thank you."

Elysa was getting ready to leave. Judy hugged her.

"Thank you for coming." Judy said.

"No problem." "I had fun."

"Me to." "I love you Elysa."

"I love you too Judy."

Elysa had just gotten home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Leecie." Corey said.

"Hi Corey."

"Are you still at the apartment?"

"No." "I just got home."

"Thank you for going over there."

"No problem." "I had fun." "I'm going to go over there every day until you come back."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to." "I want to."

"You're amazing Elysa."

"How was your first day of shooting?"

"Great."

"That's great."


	35. Chapter 35

Four months had passed. It was early September. Elysa and Corey were still friends. She was still helping him through Judy's situation. They and Elysa's family were coming to Elysa's tomorrow for a Labor Day barbeque. She just gotten back from a blind date. She called Corey.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey."

"Hey." "How'd you're date with what's his name go?"

"His name was Cameron and terribly." "I'm never going on a blind date again." "He still lived with his mom."

"I still live with my mom."

"Yes but you have a good reason." "This guy never left."

"Sounds about as bad as when I tried speed dating."

"I think it was worse." "How's Judy?"

"Good." "She's sleeping." "Tomorrow's gonna be fun."

"Yeah."

"Is Whitney gonna kill me as soon as she sees me or is she gonna let me eat first?"

She laughed. "Whitney's not gonna do anything Corey."

"Well I know I'm not her favorite person in the world."

"She's just a little sour about the past."

"I get it." "She's you're big sister and she wants to protect you."

"She'll be civil to you."

The next day Elysa, Whitney and Roxanne were waiting for Corey and Judy to come.

"Whitney, please be nice to Corey." Elysa said.

"I will." "I promise."

"Thank you." "I want today to be fun."

"It will be."

Ten minutes later Corey and Judy showed up. They brought the hamburger meat. They went into the backyard where everyone was.

"We're here." Corey said.

"Sorry we're late." Judy said.

"You're not late at all."

After everyone ate Whitney and Roxanne were in the kitchen. Corey came into the kitchen.

"I want to talk to you guys about something." He said. "I wanna throw Elysa a surprise birthday party."

"Her birthday isn't until November." Roxanne said.

"I know that but I figure we should start planning it now." "It works out great because I get back from filming "Decisions" a week before her birthday." "Let's all start brainstorming and come up with something fun." "I'll pay for everything." He went back outside.

A few hours later everyone but Whitney had gone home. She was helping Elysa clean up.

"I'm glad everything went good today." Elysa said.

"I wasn't gonna say anything to Corey." Whitney said. "I'm surprised."

"About?"

"That he's stayed sober this long."

"He's doing great."

"You want him back don't you?" She said smiling.

"No." "We're great friends."

"So you're tell me if he came to you and said." "Leecie, I love you and I want you back." "You would say no?"

"Would I be tempted?" "Yes I would." "Would I actually say yes?" "I don't know."


	36. Chapter 36

Elysa's thirty-eighth birthday was tomorrow and so was her surprise party. She had no idea about it. It was all set up. She was sitting at home when there was a knock on the front door. She answered it. Corey was standing there.

"Hey Corey." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go to lunch."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant. It was a nice day so they sat outside.

"What are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?" Corey asked

"Nothing." She said depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on." "I know you better then that."

"It's just when I was younger, I pictured my life differently at this age."

"How did you picture it?"

"Well by now I pictured myself happily married with children." "Two children, a boy and a girl." "Stefanie for a girl and I always thought naming a boy after his father, whatever his father's name happened to be." "The only thing I have is my business."

"That's not all you have."

"What else do I have?"

"Well that business you mentioned happens to be very successful." "You're an incredibly talented actress, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're smart, you're extremely caring, you have lots of friends and family who love you." "Do I need to keep going?"

"You're biased." She said smiling.

"A little but I mean everything I said."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Leecie it's me." He said smiling. "Of course I can."

"Ok." "I'm thinking about getting artificially inseminated."

"I don't know what that is."

"I'd go a fertility clinic, pick a sperm donor and get a procedure done to mix their sperm and my eggs."

"Oh." He said surprised.

"What?"

"Well if you do it that way, the baby won't have a father."

"I know but I want to have a baby and I want to do it, before it's to late."

"I support you but just make sure you think it through."

"I am." "As much as I want a baby I'm not sure I want to do it." "I have a consult appointment next week."

"Let me know what you decide."

"I will."

The next morning Elysa woke up and was having her morning coffee. She took the day off work. Whitney came walking into the house.

"Elysa?" She said.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Whitney came into the kitchen. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"No Corey?"

"Why would Corey be here?"

"I thought he might of given you an early birthday present last night." She said smiling.

"Ha ha."

"Come on, get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"Spa day."

"Really?"

"Yep."

They spent the whole day at the spa. They were driving.

"What do you say we go to "Vaccaro's" for dinner?" Whitney asked.

"You've already spent a ton on me today." "You don't have to take me to my favorite restaurant to."

"I want to." "Besides, I'm starving."

"Me to." "Ok."

The place was packed. The hostess told them the only table left was in the backroom. When the hostess opened the double doors everyone popped out and yelled "Surprise" The room was decorated with streamers and balloons. All of her family and friends were there.

"We got you." Roxanne said.

"Yeah." "I wonder who's idea this was." She said looking at Corey.

"Gee, I don't know." Corey said smiling. They hugged. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Come here birthday girl." Judy said. They hugged. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Elysa said.

They ate and Elysa was opening presents. She was to Corey's present.

"I think you're gonna like this Leecie." Corey said.

She opened the present. It was a silver picture frame with words on it that said Friends Forever. In the frame was a picture of Elysa and Corey when they were ten. "Aw." "This is so adorable." "Thank you Corey."

"You're welcome."

After the cake Corey and Judy were leaving. Elysa walked them to the car. Judy was already in the car. Elysa was standing outside the driver's side with Corey.

"Thank you for everything tonight Corey." "I had a great time and a great birthday." She said.

"Good." "I'm glad." He kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday Leecie."

"Thanks." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He got in the car and they left.


	37. Chapter 37

A month had passed. Elysa was still considering artificial insemination. Corey was continuing to thrive. Sometime next year he was going to direct two films, one of which he was starring in. He also had a computer animation movie with "Warner Bros." coming up. On top of that he was beginning to write a sequel to "License To Drive" with Feldman called "License To Fly" Today was Corey's thirty-eighth birthday. Elysa was coming over and making him a pizza. Judy made a cake. It was around six o' clock. Corey and Judy were at home. There was a knock at the door. Corey answered it. Elysa was standing there. She had a bag full of stuff to make the pizza.

"Hi." "Happy birthday Corey." She said.

"Thanks." She went in. "Let me take that for you." He took the bag.

"Hi Judy." She said.

"Hi." Judy said.

"How do you feel today?"

"You know the chemo takes it out of me but I'm doing ok."

"Good."

They were all in the kitchen. Elysa and Corey were putting the toppings on the pizza.

"Corey I was up in my attic the other day and look what I found." Elysa said. She took a picture out of her purse and handed it to Corey. It was a picture of her and Corey when they were fifteen. They were standing in front of a hotel.

"Whoa, who are those kids?" Corey said smiling.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure the girl in the picture, had a crush on the boy in the picture at the time." She said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Corey, you knew." "Just like I knew." "We were both in denial."

"Can I see?" Judy said.

"Look mom." Corey said.

"I don't care how old you two get." "To me you'll always be these kids."

"Leecie, wasn't this the night of our first kiss?"

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right." Elysa said.

"I remember because Corey took this picture and he left." "When he came back." He smiled.

"We were making out." She said smiling.

"Oh I see, and when was this?" Judy said.

"You know that scene in "License To Drive" where we're dancing on top the car and have to kiss?" Corey asked.

"Yeah."

"We were rehearsing our lines that night and we usually skipped the kissing part but that night we didn't because we were shooting it the next night." "Of course we both acted like we didn't want to kiss because as Elysa said, we were both in denial." "It started off as a rehearsal kiss but that only lasted about ten seconds, before we weren't faking anymore." "Then Corey walked in and saw us."

"That had to be awkward."

"It was."

After they had pizza and cake Judy went to bed. Elysa and Corey were sitting on the couch talking.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Elysa asked.

"Yeah." "Thank you for coming."

"It's the least I can do after what you did for me on my birthday."

"I can't believe that picture you found is twenty-three years old."

"I know." "The things I would say to my younger self if I could."

"Me to."

"Corey I'm really proud of you." "I think next year you're finally gonna get your big comeback and it's well deserved."

"It means a lot to hear you say that you're proud of me Elysa." "I'm not there yet but I'm hopeful 2010 will be my comeback year." "I want to make one more thing right in my life."

"What's that?"

He looked at her. "I'm afraid to say it."

"Why?"

"If I say it you might get up and leave."

"Say it."

"I want you back Elysa."

"I'm not gonna lie." "I'm very tempted to say yes."

"It's no, isn't it?"

"No." "It's, I wanna think about it." "It might take me a few weeks though." "I really need to think it through." "Is that ok?"

"It's fine." "Take all the time you need." "I'm not going anywhere."


	38. Chapter 38

Two weeks had passed. New Years Eve had come and gone. It was 2010.. Elysa was still thinking about getting back together with Corey. Corey decided not to push the issue with Elysa. He was going to let her come to him. Elysa was at work. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Elysa." Corey said.

"Hi Corey."

"How's work going?"

"Good." "I sold three houses today."

"That's great."

"What are you doing next Friday?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go to the "American Sunset" premiere with me and mom?" "It's in Vegas."

"Vegas huh?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't been there in years."

"Me either."

"I'll come as long as I get my own room."

"Absolutely."

"Ok."

Later that night Elysa went to Whitney's.

"Has anything new been up with you?" Whitney asked.

"Well, a couple weeks ago Corey told me he wants me back."

"I knew that would happen." "What are you gonna do?"

"Corey's been sober for almost two years.' "He's doing great." "I want to go back to him, I do."

"But?"

"But I don't know if I can do it again." "I love him but I always have."

Two days later Elysa asked Corey to come over. They sat down on the couch.

"How was work today?" Corey asked.

"Good." "I've thought a lot about what you asked me."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Did you decide anything yet?"

"Yes I did."

"Gonna keep me in suspense?"

"No." "When I was cleaning out the attic a couple weeks ago, I also found this" She pulled the locket Corey gave her for Christmas, when they were together out from under her shirt. "Remember this?"

"Of course I do." "I gave you that locket."

"Yeah."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes." "I want to be with you again." "I love you Corey."

He smiled. "You haven't said that to me in fourteen years."

"I know."

"I love you too." They kissed. "Does this mean I can start wearing the necklace you gave me again?"

"You still have it?"

"Yes, it's in my room." "I've got my sweetie back." He said happily. "Come here, I wanna snuggle."


	39. Chapter 39

Valentine's Day was tomorrow. It was the first time Elysa and Corey were spending it together in fourteen years. Elysa woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over and shut it off. She could smell food cooking. She got up and got in the shower. She was brushing her teeth.

"Leecie, are you awake sweetie?" Corey called to her from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm brushing my teeth."

"Ok." "I made you breakfast."

Five minutes later Elysa went downstairs.

"Morning beautiful." Corey said.

"Morning." They kissed.

"I know I kind of made a mess cooking." "I'll clean it up before I go."

"It's fine honey, I'm used to it."

After breakfast Corey walked Elysa to the door.

"Your kitchen will be spotless when you come home." Corey said. "Have a good day?"

"I will." "You to."

"I love you."

I love you too." They kissed.

The next night they were having a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant. Elysa took a little black box out of her purse.

"Happy Valentine's Day Corey." She said.

"I thought we agreed on no gift."

"No, I said I didn't want anything." "You never said I couldn't get you anything." "Open it." He opened it. It was a sliver ring with black on the outside rim. Engraved on the top her the numbers "222" "Read what's engraved on the inside."

He looked and read what it said out loud. "To new beginnings." "Thank you." He kissed her. "I love it." "I'll always wear it." "How did you know my ring size?"

"I've known it since we were engaged." "I was going to give you a ring similar to that one at on our wedding day."

"Which never happened because I'm an idiot."

"No you're not." "What happened is in the past." "I wanna focus on our future."

"Me to."

The next evening Elysa and Corey went to the beach. They were all alone and the sun was just starting to set.

"This is nice." Elysa said.

"Yeah it is." "After mom gets better, what would you think about me moving in with you?"

"You can." They were holding hands. Elysa felt Corey put something in hers. "What did you just hand me?" She looked down and saw the engagement ring Corey had given her fourteen years ago. She didn't even notice he'd gotten down on one knee until he took the ring from her.

"I kept this in the hopes I'd give it back to you someday." "I know you'll probably say no but things are going so great for us, I just had to ask." "If your answer's no, that's fine." "I won't be mad, I just want to be with you." "Elysa, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said happily. He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They hugged and kissed.

"It's gonna happen this time, I promise." "I love you Elysa."

"I love you too Corey."


	40. Chapter 40

Three weeks had passed. Elysa's family was pretty shocked when they found out she was engaged to Corey again, but they fully supported her. Elysa was at work her office phone started to ring.

"Elysa Connors Realty." She said answering the phone.

"Hi Elysa." Sarah said.

"Hi Sarah."

"I have something for you." "Do you know the director Randy Taylor?"

"Yeah."

"He's written a script." "A movie script." "He wants you as his lead female role."

"I don't know." "I haven't done a movie in years."

"Well wait until you hear who he wants as the male lead."

"Who?"

"Your fiancee."

"Corey?"

"Yes."

"Boy, Corey and I haven't worked together in years."

"He would like a lunch meeting with you and Corey today."

"Do you know what the movie's about?"

"All I know is it's a romantic comedy." "He was contacting Corey's agent when he got off the phone with me." "It won't hurt to at least take the meeting."

"Let me call Corey and see if he wants to take the meeting." "If he does I will to."

"Ok."

"I'll call you back." She hung up and called Corey.

"Hi sweetie." He said.

"Hi honey."

"I just got a call from my agent." "Did Sarah call you?"

"Yeah." "Wanna take the meeting?"

"Yeah." "I think it'll be fun."

"Ok." She said not sounding so sure.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, I haven't been in a movie since 1999."

"We don't have to take the meeting."

"No, we can." "It's just a meeting."

Elysa and Corey had just arrived at the meeting. Randy waiting for them.

"Hi." Randy said. "It's so nice to meet both of you." He shook hands with both of them.

"It's nice to meet you to." Corey said.

"Very nice to meet you."' Elysa said. They all sat down.

"As soon as I finished writing this script you two immediately came to mind." "From your past works together, I know these parts would fit you well."

"What is this movie about?"

"It's about a divorcing couple whose divorce is almost final." "They have to take a cross country road trip for a college reunion." "Everything goes hilariously wrong." "Along the way they fall back in love." "Corey your characters name is Roger and Elysa your characters name is Ashley."

"Would you happen to have a copy of the script?"

"I brought one for both of you." He handed them a script.

"Can we think about it for a few days?"

"Absolutely."

After work Elysa went to Corey and Judy's apartment. Judy had invited Elysa over for dinner. After dinner Elysa and Corey were looking over their scripts.

"I say we should do this." Corey said. "It's hilarious."

"I agree with you." "I'm gonna tell Sarah I'm in."

"I'm in to."

Elysa and Corey were in his room laying on the bed watching TV. Judy was asleep.

"I should get going." Elysa said. She got up and went to get her jacket acrossed the room. As she went to pick it up she felt Corey's arms wrap around her waist

"Don't go home."

She looked down and saw the condom in his hand. "Corey, we can't." She said looking back at him and smiling.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters, your mom is here."

"She's sleeping." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Yeah but your bed squeaks." "That's why we don't have sex here."

He turned her to face him. "Then we won't lay down." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It became filled with passion in a matter of seconds. She felt her back hit the wall. They took off each other's shirts. Corey knelt down and started kissing and licking her stomach. She moaned. He undid her jeans and slowly took them off. He kissed her panty line and made his way up to her chest. He took off her bra and started kissing the middle of her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Corey." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. He stood up. They kissed. "Oh Leecie." He groaned against her lips as he felt her hands running down his body. She took off his jeans and pulled down his boxers. He pulled down her panties and lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her and started to move slowly. She moaned. As always feeling Corey inside her was great. For the next half hour they made love against the wall. They kissed. "Oh my god, oh Corey." She moaned. He went faster. "Leecie." He groaned. "Ohhhh, mmmmm, oh my god, Corey." She moaned giving in. "Oh Elysa." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they laid down in bed. He was holding her. They looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"When do you want to get married?" He asked.

"I was thinking this Saturday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Works for me." "Wanna go to Vegas?"

"Yeah I do."

"I wanna bring my mom."

"I wanna bring mine to." "I thought about having a long engagement and a big wedding but I don't care about any of that." "I just want to marry you." "You can continue living here until Judy gets better." "Or the both of you can move in with me."

"I love you Elysa."

"I love you too Corey." They kissed.


	41. Chapter 41

Two days later it was the afternoon of March 9th. Elysa was at work. She was rinsing her mouth of in her office bathroom because she'd just thrown up. Her cell phone started to ring. It was on her desk and she went to go get it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi sweetie." Corey said sounding like he had a cold.

"Honey, are you sick?"

"Yeah." "I just got back from the doctor." "I think I have the flu or something." "I have 101 degree fever." "The doctor order me to go on bedrest, so I can't come over tonight."

"That's fine." "I think I'm coming down with something to." "I just threw up." "I feel really nauseous."

"Aw, my poor Leecie." "Are you at work?"

"Yeah."

"Go home."

"I'm thinking about it." "Do you want me to come over?"

"No." "I don't want to get you sicker." "We both have to get better we have a big day on Saturday."

"Yes we do."

"I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Ok."

"Go home Elysa."

"I will."

"I can't believe your finally gonna be my wife in four days."

"I know." "I can't wait."

"I knew we'd get married someday when I was fifteen." "I love you Leecie."

"I love you too Corey." "Feel better honey."

"You to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Elysa had been extremely tired lately. She fell asleep around nine o' clock that night without charging her cell phone, which was almost dead.

It was around ten 'o clock when Corey went into Judy's room. She was asleep.

"Mom." He said. She opened her eyes. "Can you come lay with me?" "I'm not feeling very good."

At around midnight Judy was awaken by Corey getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He went down on his knees.

"Corey, are you ok?" She got of bed and went over to him. She was able to get him up and laying back down on the bed. Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head. He'd stopped breathing. "Corey." "Core!" Judy yelled. She frantically grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911." "What is your emergency?" The 911 operator said.

"Core!"

"Ma'am hello?"

"Hello?" "My son!" "I think my son is dead!"

"What is your address?" She gave the address. "Ma'am."

"Listen, he's not breathing." She cried.

"Ma'am, is he in bed?"

"Yes."

"I need you to put him on the floor."

She did. The 911 operator told her how to do CPR. She started doing it. "I'm doing it but it's not working." She said tearfully. "It's not working." "Core, come on honey." "Core." "Core, please honey."

The ambulance came and Corey was rushed to the "Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center" As she waited in the waiting room. She called Corey's father and then Elysa. Elysa phone went straight to voicemail.

" _Hi you've reached Elysa, soon to be Elysa Haim." "Sorry I missed your call." "I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Elysa you have to get down to "Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center" right away." "Something's wrong with Corey." "He stopped breathing." She said tearfully.

At 2:15 AM Corey was declared dead. The doctor went out to tell Judy.

"How is he?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could but he's gone."

"No." She started to cry. "No!" "Not my son!" "Not my baby boy!"


	42. Chapter 42

It was seven o'clock the next morning. Roxanne was watching the news.

 _"One of our top stories this_ morning, _80's teen actor Corey Haim has died." The news reporter said. "He collapsed in his Los Angeles apartment." "His mother Judy called the paramedics. He was taken to the_ _"Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center" where he was pronounced dead early this morning." "He is know for such movies as "Lucas" "Silver Bullet" "The Lost Boys" and "License To Drive" "The exact cause of death is unknown but a drug overdose is suspected." "He recently became engaged to "License To Drive co-star Elysa Connors."_ _"Miss Connors has been unavailable for comment."_

"Oh god." Roxanne said She tried to call Elysa but there was no answer. She called Whitney.

"Hello?" She said worried.

"Whitney have you seen the news today?"

"Yes." "I don't think Elysa knows yet." "I tried calling her but she didn't answer."

"I tried calling her to."

"Mom, Elysa's gonna be devastated." "We have to go tell her."

"Come pick me up." "I'll get ready right now." "I wish Westwood wasn't forty minutes away."

"Let's just hope she doesn't hear about it before we get to her."

Elysa woke up ten minutes later. She threw up and when she went back into the bedroom she noticed her phone was dead, so she plugged it in. It was still off. Elysa decided she wasn't going into work today. She wanted to go take care of Corey. She went downstairs and started making homemade chicken noodle soup for Corey. After she got all the ingredients, she went into the living room and turned on the news, turning it up so she could hear it. She was pouring in the chicken broth when she heard.

 _"Repeating one of our top stories this_ morning, _80's teen actor Corey Haim has died." The news reporter said._ Elysa ran into the living room when she heard that." _He collapsed in his Los Angeles apartment." "His mother Judy called the paramedics. He was taken to the "Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center" where he was pronounced dead early this morning." "He is know for such movies as "Lucas" "Silver Bullet" "The Lost Boys" and "License To Drive" "The exact cause of death is unknown but a drug overdose is suspected." "He recently became engaged to "License To Drive co-star Elysa Connors."_ _"Miss Connors has been unavailable for comment."_

"What?!" She yelled. "No." "This is a mistake." "He's fine."

She ran to her bedroom and turned on her cell phone.. As soon as it was on it immediately started pinging from all the texts and missed calls she had. She dialed Corey's number with shaking hands. Of course he didn't answer. She noticed she had a few voicemails and checked them to see if one of them was from Corey. She has messages from all the major news networks asking her for her comments. When she heard Judy's voicemail that's what made it real. She realized Corey was really gone. All of her experiences with Corey from childhood to adulthood flashed before her eyes. Her legs buckled underneath her and she hit the floor.

Ahhhhh! She screamed She started sobbing. "No!" "Corey!" "Corey!" She was shaking uncontrollably.

Roxanne and Whitney had just gotten there. They could hear Elysa screaming from outside. Whitney used her spare key to get in.

"Elysa?" Whitney said.

"No please!" They heard her sob from upstairs. They ran up the stairs to the bedroom and saw Elysa sobbing and shaking on the floor. "Corey please don't leave me, please." Roxanne and Whitney knelt down next to her.

"Elysa." Whitney said. "Elysa looked at Whitney hugged her and started to sob. "I know Elysa." "I'm so sorry." "Shh." "It's ok."

After she calmed down Elysa found out where Corey's body was and had Roxanne and Whitney drive her to the morgue. She went in by herself.

"May I help you?" The coroner asked.

"Corey Haim." She said. "I called earlier." "I'm his fiancee."

"Right back here." They went into a backroom. "I'm performing the autopsy today."

"When will you have the results?"

"A few days." They went up to a metal slab in the middle of the room. He removed the sheet revealing Corey's face. He looked like he was sleeping. "I'll give you some privacy." He left the room.

"Hi honey." She said. "I'm in trouble Corey." "I don't know how to live without you." She said starting to cry. "You've always been there for me." "Now when I need you the most, you can't be here." "I'll never be called Leecie again." "You're the only man I've ever truly loved." "I'll never love anyone again." She kissed his freezing lips. "I love you so much Corey."


	43. Chapter 43

Elysa had called back some of the news stations and agreed to be on ABC News. She flew to New York to be on the show. She was getting last minute touch-ups from the make-up people.

"Ten seconds." The producer said.

"Hello and welcome to ABC News." The host said. "Our guest today was the fiancée of the late Corey Haim, Elysa Connors." "Welcome Elysa."

"Thank you."

"My condolences on your loss."

"Thank you."

"When was the last time you spoke with Corey?"

"Two days ago." "We spoke on the phone."

"How did he sound?"

"He was sick." "He sounded like he had a cold." "He was supposed to come over to my home that night." "The doctor had put him on bedrest so he couldn't." "We spoke about our upcoming wedding."

"When was that supposed to be?"

"Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

"Yes, we'd planned on eloping in Las Vegas." "We'd already had the tickets booked and everything." "We'd recently agreed to do a movie." "It was going to be our first movie together in fifteen years."

"What was the last thing you and Corey said to each other?"

"He said I love you Leecie." "He always called me Leecie." A few tears started running down her cheeks. "It was his nickname for me since we were kids." She sniffled. "I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "I said I love him to, told him to feel better and we hung up."

"There's been a lot of speculation that Corey died from a drug overdose." "Any truth to that?"

"None whatsoever and I wish people would stop saying that." "Corey was clean for two years." "I don't know why he died but I know with a hundred percent certainty, drugs that nothing to do with it."

The following Tuesday was Corey's funeral. Elysa flew to Canada to attend it. The autopsy had come back on Corey and it was determined he died or pneumonia. Elysa got up to speak at Corey's funeral.

"I always imagined when this day came I would be old and grey." She said. "Standing here today saying goodbye to Corey is still bewildering and perplexing to me." "Corey was a kind and gentle man." "He had a smile that could light up a room and a charm like no other." "When I first met him as a child I felt an instant bond." "Without realizing it at the time I truly believe I found my soulmate." A few tears started to fall. She sniffled. "As we bury him today, a piece of me is going with him." "I'll always love you Corey."

Later on at Corey's gravesite Elysa and Judy hugged.

"Judy, I want you to come live with me." Elysa said. "You still need someone to take care of you."

"I couldn't."

"Yes." "I insist."

"Give me a few days to get things squared away at the apartment."

"Ok."

Elysa flew back to The States and went to her place. It was the first time she'd been there since she found out about Corey. Later that night Elysa still wasn't feeling any better. She'd went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. She was in the bathroom waiting for the results. When she checked it it said "Pregnant" At first Elysa was so excited, without thinking she yelled.

"Corey, come here!" After a few seconds her excitement dissipated, as she was brought back to the reality that Corey wasn't there. He would never know about the baby. The child she'd always wanted with Corey would have to grow up never knowing it's father. As that realization set in she sat on the tub and broke into tears.


	44. Chapter 44

Three days had passed. Elysa had made her first doctor's appointment for tomorrow. She hadn't told anyone about the baby yet. She wanted to tell Judy first. With everything Judy had going on Elysa knew she could use the good news. Judy was moving in with her today. There was a knock on the door. Elysa answered it. Judy was standing there with her bags.

"Why are you knocking?" Elysa asked.

"I didn't want to be rude."

"This is your home now." "You never have to knock." "Come in." "I'll get your bags." Judy went in. Elysa got the bags and they went upstairs. They were in the hall. "I have three guest rooms so take your pick." Judy picked the second room on the left. "I want you to feel at home." "Feel free to decorate this room any way you want." "I'll leave your key on the dresser."

Elysa went to the bathroom and went back to Judy's room five minutes later. Judy was unpacking.

"Judy I have something to tell you." Elysa said.

"What?" Judy said turning to her.

"You're going to be a grandma."

"What?"

Elysa took a pregnancy test out from behind her back. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Judy said happily.

"Yes." "You're the first person I've told." "My family doesn't even know yet."

Judy hugged her. "This is so great." "Corey would've been so excited."

"I know." "I need you to continue to fight your cancer." "My baby needs it's grandma."

"I will." "I promise."

"I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow." "Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to call my sister and tell her." "Then I was planning on going to my mom's and telling her in person." "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

Whitney was thrilled with the news of Elysa's pregnancy. Elysa and Judy were at Roxanne's. They were all in the living room.

"Mom, I have news." Elysa said. "I'm pregnant." "You're gonna be a grandma."

"What?" She said smiling. "Really?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure yet." "My first doctor's appointment is tomorrow."

"This is great." They hugged. She looked at Judy. "We're gonna be grandmas together."

"We always knew we would be." Judy said. They hugged.

The next morning Judy was getting ready to go to the doctor with Elysa. As she looked around the bathroom she noticed that some of the things in there were Corey's. Including a toothbrush, razors, aftershave and shampoo.

"What would you like for breakfast Judy?" Elysa asked as she appeared in the bathroom doorway. She saw Judy looking at Corey's things. "I can't bare to throw it away."

"I'd like waffles but whatever you want is fine."

"Waffles is fine."

Elysa and Judy were at the doctor. Elysa was hooked to the machine. They saw the baby on the screen.

"Aw, there's my grandchild." Judy said smiling.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" The doctor said looking at Elysa.

"Yes." Elysa said. The doctor turned on the switch. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Oh my god." Elysa said smiling. "It's a healthy baby right?"

"Very." "You're eight weeks along and your due date is October 11th."

It was the middle of the night. Judy got up to go to the bathroom. On her way back she could hear Elysa crying. Elysa still had a drawer full of Corey's clothes. She was laying on her side crying holding one of Corey's shirts.

"Elysa." Judy said coming into the room.

"Oh, Judy." She wiped her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to pretend to be fine for me." She got in bed next to her. "I miss him to.'

"I miss him so much." She said starting to cry a little.

"I know."

"I'm so excited about the baby but I want him to be here to." "It's not fair."

"It's not." "We get to tell the baby all about him."

"It won't be the same."

"I know." "Want me to teach you a song I sang to Corey when he was a little boy?" "You can sing it to the baby."

"Sure."

Judy began to softly sing. "Land of the sliver birch, home of the beaver." "Where still mighty moose... She started to cry a little. ...wanders at will." "Blue like a rocky shore, I will return once more." "Boom ditty boom boom, boom ditty boom boom, boom ditty boom boom boom."

"That's beautiful Judy." They both fell asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Elysa was four and a half months pregnant and had a little baby bump. She still wore her engagement ring. The press had caught wind of Elysa's pregnancy and everyone wanted an interview with her. She declined most of them. She just wanted to be kept out of the limelight during her pregnancy. She decided to return to work. She was still hurting very much but she needed the distraction. She was at her office doing some paperwork when the picture she had of Corey on her desk caught her eye. She looked at it wishing with all her heart that she could just see him and tell him she loved him one more time. Her office phone ringing broke her from her thoughts.

"Elysa Connors Realty." She said answering the phone.

"Hi Elysa." Feldman said.

"Hi Corey." "Thank god it's you." "I'm sick of getting calls from reporters and TV stations."

"Well I would've called your cell phone but I got a new phone and lost all my contacts." "How are you holding up?"

"I'm trying but it's still so hard."

"I know what you mean." "I'm in town." "Would you like to meet for lunch today?"

"Sure."

At around noon Elysa was waiting for Feldman at a diner. He showed up about five minutes later. She stood up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged. "You look great."

"Thank you." They sat down and ordered.

"How far along are you?"

"Four and a half months."

"Do you know what the baby is yet?"

"I find out in two days."

"When I heard you were pregnant I was surprised."

"It surprised me to." "I just wish I could've found out before Corey died so he would've known."

"He knows." "Somehow I know he knows."

"This is bittersweet for me." "I used to dream of the day I'd be pregnant with Corey's child." "Now I am and he isn't here." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, it's hard but the baby can always be a reminder of your time together." "We both just have to take it one day at a time."

Two days later Elysa and Judy were at the doctor to find out the sex of the baby.

"Are you ready to find out what you're having?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Elysa said.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"I knew it." Judy said. "I told you."

"Yeah you did." Elysa said smiling.

They were leaving the doctor.

"Well at least now you can tell people what the baby's name is." Judy said.

"Yep." Elysa said looking down at her stomach and smiling. "Corey."


	46. Chapter 46

Elysa was due in three weeks. Her stomach had doubled in size. She and Judy had turned one of the guest rooms into a beautiful nursery. Today was Elysa's baby shower. It started in a half hour. Roxanne and Whitney planned it. Elysa was getting ready when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Elysa." Sarah said.

"Hi Sarah."

"I have a few offers for you."

"If it's another news station tell them not after i give birth to Corey."

"It's not a news station." "The first offer is from the E Network." "They want to do a reality show with you called "Raising Baby Haim"

"Tell them to go fuck themselves."

"I figured you'd say no." "The second offer is from the "Gerber Product Company"

"The Gerber Product Company?" "As in Gerber baby?"

"Yes they're interested in Corey becoming a Gerber baby."

"I haven't even had him yet."

"I know but they still like to set up a meeting with you and baby Corey after birth."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok."

Elysa was at her baby shower. She was opening Whitney's present.

"I hope you like it." Whitney said. "I had it custom made."

Elysa smiled when she saw what it was. It was a white onesie. Written on it in light blue letters was. "License To Crawl" "That is so cute." Elysa said. "I love it."

"You're welcome."

Later that night Elysa and Judy were at the kitchen table eating dinner.

"I'm already getting offers for Corey to work." Elysa said.

"Already?" "You haven't even had him yet."

"I know." "Sarah told me the "Gerber Product Company" want to have an interview with me and Corey after he's born."

"They want him to be a Gerber baby?"

"It seems that way."

"I think he would be adorable for it."

"Me to but I don't know if I want him involved in the business." "I know the down falls." "I was a cocaine addict but the time I was fifteen." "I overdosed at seventeen."

"I still remember the panic in Corey's voice when I told him about that." "Was the first time you did cocaine with him to?"

"Yeah." "If I do let the baby into this business I'm never letting him out of my sight."

Judy woke up in the middle of the night. She could hear "License To Drive" playing on Elysa's TV. She went into her room. Her heart ached for Elysa. She saw used tissues on the nightstand and Elysa asleep on her side, clutching Corey's shirt. She covered Elysa up and kissed her on the cheek.

The next morning Elysa went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Judy." She said.

"Morning." "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Elysa felt her water break and felt the water running down her leg. "My water just broke."

"I'll get the bag we packed."

They went to the hospital. Judy called Roxanne and Whitney. Four hours later they were all there. Elysa was now fully dilated and ready to into the delivery room.

"Elysa, the baby's head is out." The doctor said. "Just one more push and you'll meet your beautiful son."

"I know you're tired Elysa but push hard." Roxanne said.

"You can do it." Judy said. Elysa pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying and passed out.

Elysa woke up two hours later. She looked around and no one but she and the baby were in the room. She got out of bed and picked up the baby. She laid back down with him.

"Hi Corey." She said. He had a little bit of brown hair. "I'm your mommy and I love you." The baby opened his eyes. He had Corey's beautiful blue eyes. "You have your daddy's eyes." "I'm so sorry he's not here." She said starting to cry. "He would've loved you."

Roxanne, Judy and Whitney walked in.

"You're awake." Roxanne said. "We went down to get some coffee." Elysa wiped her eyes.

"Aw." Whitney said. "You're thinking about Corey aren't you?" She nodded her head yes. "It's ok."

"The baby looks just like Corey's baby pictures." Judy said. "He's so handsome."

"Of course he is." Elysa said. "He's Corey Ian Haim Jr.


	47. Chapter 47

Nine months later baby Corey was growing like a weed. He could crawl and walk holding onto things. He could say "Mama" and he would say "Dada" and babble a lot. After Corey's birth Elysa had met with the "Gerber Product Company" and decided to let Corey become a Gerber baby. She decided not to touch any of the money he made and opened a savings account for him the first check he got. Judy had beaten her cancer five months ago and decided to move back to Canada. It was just Elysa and Corey now. Elysa and Corey were visiting Whitney. Corey had just woken up from a nap. Elysa could see him moving around under his blankets in his car seat. She took the blankets off and saw his smiling face.

"Hi Corey." Elysa said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Gagoo." He said.

"Yeah?" She took him out of the car seat. "Look who we're here visiting."

"Come to aunt Whitney." She said taking him from Elysa. "How's my handsome man?" "You get bigger and bigger every time I see you."

"I know." "I always think I'm gonna wake up and he's gonna be married with three kids." She said jokingly.

"Elysa, I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to start dating again." "It's been over a year since Corey."

"One year, three months." "I know."

"You deserve to be happy again."

"I have all the happiness I need."

"Elysa, Corey would want you to move on."

"I don't want to date." "I don't need to date." "I just need my son."

"I think you should at least take the engagement ring off."

"What's wrong with me wearing it?"

"Nothing." "Nevermind."

"Thank you."

Later that evening Elysa was making dinner for herself. She could hear Corey in the living room happily playing with his toys. She went into the living room to check on him. He was staring at the corner smiling. She sat on the floor next to him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

He pointed to the corner and said. "Dada." "Dada, mama, dada." "Hi."

"Dada?" She smiled. "Silly."

That night Elysa went to bed with one of Corey's shirts like she always did.

 _Elysa woke up to what sounded like singing. It was coming from Corey's room. She got up to look. When she opened the door to the nursery she couldn't believe what she saw. Corey was standing by the baby's crib singing to him softly. The baby had a big smile on his face._ _"Land of the sliver birch, home of the beaver." He sang. "Where still mighty moose,.wanders at will." "Blue like a rocky shore, I will return once more." "Boom ditty boom boom, boom ditty boom boom, boom ditty boom boom boom."_

 _Elysa couldn't believe it. Tears came down her cheeks. "Corey?" She said shocked. He looked right at her and smiled._

Elysa woke up. She got up and went straight to Corey's room. There was no one else their but the baby but he still had the same smile on his face. Elysa stood there wondering what had just happened.


	48. Chapter 48

Seven years had passed. It was coming up on the eighth anniversary of Corey's death. Elysa was now forty-six. She still hadn't dated anyone since Corey. She'd been asked out several times over the years but she always said no. She still owned her real-estate business but she'd hired an associate so she could travel with Corey. She'd acted in a few movies over the years. She recently started in a hit dramatic movie about a woman who loses the love of her life in a car accident. Corey was now seven years old. He was becoming a very successful child actor. He'd already been in four hit major motion pictures. Elysa continued to put every check he earned in a savings account. She was so amazed how much Corey acted like his father. He had so many of Corey's mannerisms and he looked like he could be his twin. Today Elysa was going to be on the "Today Show" to discuss the anniversary of Corey's death. She was waiting to begin.

"I'm here with Elysa Connors." The host said. "She was engaged to the late actor Corey Haim at the time of his passing." "Welcome Elysa."

"Thank you."

"How do you feel about the upcoming anniversary of his death?"

"Well it certainly doesn't feel like it's been eight years." "To me it still seems like yesterday." "What gets me through each day is my son."

"I understand you haven't had a date since Corey's death."

"No I haven't." "I've been asked but I know I could never love anyone as much as I still love Corey " "I still wear the engagement ring and locket he gave me." "I also got a tattoo of him on the second anniversary of his death."

"Can we see it?"

"Sure." She stood up turned to the side and lifted up her shirt. On her side was a full portrait of Corey. Underneath it was the caption "My Love"

"Wow." Elysa sat back down.

"The only man in my life now is right my little man." She said smiling at little Corey who was in the audience.

"Can we bring Corey on?"

"Sure." "Corey come here." He got up and went on the set. He sat down next to Elysa.

"Hello Corey."

"Hello ma'am." Corey said.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes."

"Who is your favorite actor?"

"My daddy."

"Really?"

"I want to be just like him."

"What are some of your favorite movies of your daddy's?"

"Lucas, Silver Bullet, The Lost Boys, License To Drive." "I really like "License To Drive" because mommy and daddy are both in it." "Mommy told me the first time daddy kissed her was when they were filming it."

"Has anyone ever told you you look just like your daddy?"

"I hear that a lot." "Especially from grandma Judy."

The next morning on Corey's death anniversary as they did every year, Elysa and Corey flew to Canada to visit Corey's gravesite. Before going there they went to Judy's house. They just walked through the door. Judy was waiting for them.

"Grandma." Corey said excitedly.

"There's my boy." They hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Hi Judy." Elysa said.

"Hi." They hugged. "I know this is a tough day for you."

"I know it is for you to."

Elysa and Corey went to Corey's gravesite.

"Hi daddy." Corey said. "We brought you flowers and I colored you a picture." "I love you daddy."

"Corey go to the car." "Mommy will be there in a minute." He went to the car. "Hi honey." "I can't believe it's been eight years." "I miss you so much." "I wish you could see Corey." "He definitely has your acting talents." "He reminds me of you in so many ways." "Every day I wish you were here." She said tearfully. "I love you."

Later that night Elysa and Corey had flown back home. She was putting him to bed.

"Mommy." He said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I know today makes you sad." "I don't like when you're sad." "I wish I could bring daddy back, so you could be happy again."

"Aw, sweetheart, mommy's ok." "I promise." "Want me to sing you the song?"

"Yeah."

"Land of the sliver birch, home of the beaver." "Where still mighty moose,.wanders at will." "Blue like a rocky shore, I will return once more." "Boom ditty boom boom, boom ditty boom boom, boom ditty boom boom boom."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Corey." She kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Elysa went to bed. She'd gotten rid of all of Corey's things. Except for one shirt she still slept with every night. She got it out of the closet and laid down with it.


	49. Chapter 49

Nine years had passed. Elysa was still single, still wore the engagement ring. She was fifty-five years old. She'd written a book that had become a best seller about her experiences in Hollywood and her relationship with Corey. Elysa was so proud of Corey. He was a teenager now. Instead of going out like most kids his stage Corey stayed home and studied. He even studied on set. He even more so now could pass for his father's double. Elysa gave him an allowance of two-hundred dollars a week. His money had continued to pile up in his savings account. He was a millionaire several times over. All together he had about seventy-five million dollars and he was still making more. He and Elysa had an agreement that when he turned eighteen the money was all his. Elysa and Corey had just wrapped the remake of "License To Drive" where Corey played Les and Elysa played Les's mom. Today was Corey's sixteenth birthday. Corey had just walked through the door from taking his driving test. Elysa was waiting for him.

"Did you pass?" She asked. He showed her his license and smiled. "I knew you would." She hugged him. "I'm so proud of you." "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a car dealership

"You're buying me a car?" He said happily.

"Yes."

He hugged her. "I love you mom."

Later that night they had dinner. Elysa made Corey a homemade pizza. After dinner they were sitting on the living room.

"I have another present for you Corey." She said.

"A car is more then enough."

"I know but this is a special present." She took the silver necklace with the three two on it that she'd given to Corey on his twenty-fourth birthday. "This belonged to your dad." "I gave it to him as a present on his twenty-fourth birthday." "I found it under my bed a few months after he died." "I think you're old enough to take care of it now."

He took it. "This is better then a car." "I don't have anything else of dad's." He put it on. "I love it." "Thank you mom."

"You're welcome."

Two days later Elysa and Corey agreed to be on the show "Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry" he was talking to Elysa about her grandparents who had passed.

"I'm getting something else from a younger gentleman." Tyler said. "The name Leecie." Tears went down Elysa's cheeks.

"My fiancée used to call me that." She said tearfully.

"He's telling me he's your father." He said looking at Corey.

"My dad?" Corey said in disbelief.

"He died suddenly." "He's telling me fragments of a song." "Boom ditty, boom boom."

"We've never told the public about that song." Elysa said.

"He used to come to you and sing it to you when you were a baby." He said looking at Corey. "He wants you to know he loves you and he's proud of you and please don't do what he did." Corey started to cry a little. "He also has a message for you." He said looking at Elysa. "Please find love again, be happy."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	50. Chapter 50

Forty years passed. Elysa had found love again. At fifty-seven she met a man named Chad who was her age. At fifty-eight they were married. They were married for the next fifteen years until Chad's death. She was now ninety-five and in private hospice care She was still in good spirits but her body was shutting down. Roxanne, Judy and Whitney were all dead. Corey was now a fifty-six year old man with a wife, three grown daughters and seven grandchildren. He'd been married for thirty-one years. At age forty he retired from acting to the Bahamas. He left Hollywood at the top of his game. He, Elysa and Corey all had their own stars on the Hollywood Walk Of Fame. He hadn't left Elysa's side since the hospice nurses started coming. She was going to die at his house. She was hooked to a heart monitor. They were watching TV.

"Corey." She said.

"What mom?"

"I want a cheeseburger."

"A cheeseburger?" He said smiling. "Mom you can't have a cheeseburger."

"Why not?" "I'm dying anyway." "Please, you're my favorite son."

"I'm your only son."

"I know but you're still my favorite."

"I'll go get you a cheeseburger."

"Thank you."

"You want fries?"

"And a hot fudge sundae."

"Ok."

Later that night they were watching TV. She grabbed his hand and held it. He looked at her. She smiled at him.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you." She said.

"I know mom."

"I'm so glad you didn't fall into the habits of your father and I." "You had plenty of opportunities but you stayed on the straight and narrow."

"That was in part thanks to you and your honesty." "After you telling me the stories about you and dad, I knew that was a road I didn't want to go down."

"In turn look what you have." "A beautiful wife, three beautiful children and seven beautiful grandchildren." "I've done a lot of things in my life, you were definitely the best." "I love you Corey."

"I love you too mom."

"Want me to sing to you one more time?"

"Yes."

"Land of the sliver birch, home of the beaver." "Where still mighty moose,.wanders at will." "Blue like a rocky shore, I will return once more." "Boom ditty boom boom, boom ditty boom boom, boom ditty boom boom boom." Corey got tears in his eyes. "It's ok sweetheart."

In the middle of the night Elysa was sleeping. Corey was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Suddenly Elysa flat lined. That immediately woke Corey up.

"Mom." He said. He ran to get the hospice nurse. She came and checked Elysa's heart.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." The nurse said.

"No." "Mom." He started to cry and hugged her. "Mom!"

Elysa was in a big green field as far as the eye could see. She was thirty-eight again. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around. She smiled

"Leecie." Corey said. "I've been waiting for you." They kissed.

"Wait, I'm-

"Yeah."

"What about Corey, I don't want to leave him."

"He'll join us soon enough." "You did a good job with him." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Where we stay until Corey comes to be with us." They started walking.

"I missed you Corey."

"I missed you to." They disappeared.

Elysa was buried next to Corey.


End file.
